Clouds and Stars
by AutumnChe
Summary: OC x Shikamaru. Shira, Shikamaru's personal servant, as she has been labeled by other clans, but he only sees her as a childhood friend. Yet when she is gone, Shika finally realizes the things he had missed, and his only through is that she is one 'troublesome' female.
1. Shira

**So here I bring you to an OC X Shikamaru, eventhough I really shouldn't be doing this since I haven't finished my other stories but what the heck I feel like it. Plus my mind just keeps playing the story for me so it's going to happen! So let me let you enter the story of Shira. Note this will start from the beginning right now she is the same age as Shikamaru and story starts when she is only 5 years old.**

A little girl stood before the doorway, a doorway that held no door just a flimsy, used, torn up curtain that barely hung up and didn't do a good job of keeping bugs out. Her small hand grasped onto the rotten old wooden frame as cerulean blue eyes stared into the forest. She stood there with an oversized shirt that barely concealed her body from the cold with its many holes, and with wearing no bottoms for she couldn't afford it or find any on the ground. Her frame couldn't even be seen but the parts that were seen people were only met with bones and what little skin could cover it, even her skin had deal with its fair share as it was covered with dirt and bruises. Yet she held a smile, a smile of hope and wonder, not even caring for her predicament, not even caring that her unruly white messy locks hung freely always in her face and covered with twigs and dirt. Not even caring that the door frame was the only standing thing in the house while the walls and roofs collapsed only leaving a small little tunnel she made for shelter. She didn't care. She was happy.

It was night time. The sun had fully disappeared and the smile on her face grew wider as she took this moment to leap off the door frame and dashing into the forest. She ran not even caring about the occasional sharp splinters or rocks she will feel as she her small little feet padded the ground. Her feet were so calloused from not ever wearing protection that she couldn't even feel them. Yet she didn't mind, she kept going. She dodged the occasional trees, she knew where she was going, for she went every night. She would jump over the fallen trees with a renewed joy that just filled her heart as she raced to her sanctuary, as she got closer she felt powerful in her mind, she knew she wasn't but the sense just left her with an even greater smile.

Finally, she made it. A clearing where white and yellow flowers danced together with the wind, where the trees will rustle a song, and where the stars in the sky will shine, as if welcoming their dear friend back home. She walked over to the middle of the clearing with an even bigger smile if that was even possible before collapsing on her back. She looked up to the stars feeling the flower seem to rub against her with comfort and slowly she reached her hand up to the sky as if grasping for the sky. This was her safe place, her haven, a place where she can just sit back an enjoy, and in which she was more then happy to comply.

Suddenly a shadow left over the clearing to the other side and she opened in her mouth in awe knowing exactly what it was.

_"Ninja!"_

She saw another leap over, before resting her hand against her stomach with a smile.

Another one leaped through the air, and she waited for it to go to the other side like the other two but this one seemed to stopped. She saw it seem to get bigger before she realized that it was coming toward her. She stared in confusion. Why would a ninja be coming to her?

The ninja landed before her before others started to circle around her. She looked at each one of them wondering why they were there. Then she remembered the village.

_"Ah, they must also want to be beat me."_

She sat up and gripped the hem of the baggy shirt and looked down at the flowers awaiting the blows to come to her.

Yet, after a few seconds she looked up wondering why no one was hitting her. As she looked up she came face to face with one of the ninjas, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." The man spoke and she could hear a slight drag to his deep voice.

"Shikaku, why are we stopping?" She heard another deeper voice which seemed to be quite full as if his face was stuffed.

The man before her just sighed before running his hand through his hair before his black eyes landed back on the frail girl before him, "Girl, why are you out here."

He watched as the little girl just smiled, making him wonder why a girl in the condition she was in could easily smile.

"This place is my haven." She replied with glee.

"Hasn't you parents told you that you shouldn't go outside at night. Scary men could come and snatch you up." He didn't even know why he cared, but he just didn't understand why she was here in the first place, or why she was in such a bad condition for her age.

The girl tilted her head to the side, confusion evident on her face, "What are parents?"

He stiffened at her reply, and he could tell the others did as well. He was use to seeing orphans, but they all knew what parents were, yet this girl had no clue at it seemed. Who leave a child, and never tell her what parents were.

The girl grew even more confused at the man. The man just stared at her with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open. Parents. That word kept replaying in her head. She felt like she know what it was. Was it a food? A building? A star?

Shikaku watched the girl's face turned to that of a pout as if she was getting frustrated, "Who takes care of you?"

She looked back at him coming away from her thoughts, "Care for me?"

Shikaku took in more of the girl's appearance at this moment... It didn't look like anyone was... at all. At least the orphans were receiving care back in Konoha, but this clearly wasn't. Then how is she living? How can she smile like she did before when he could easily finally a twig that was bigger then her.

"H-how are you living?"

Living? What does it mean to live. Why was this man telling her how these confusing words that she didn't know what the meaning were. What are parents? What is 'care for me'? What is living? She then thought back to her life...

"I don't know what 'living' is mister."

At this moment, Shikaku felt his heart seem to break. This child was so helpless. Yet his mind kept seeing that bright smile, "Then how do you smile?"

She gasped and smiled brightly, a word she knew finally. Her blue eyes drifted to the sky, "Because the night is so pretty."

Shikaku looked up at the night sky seeing the stars shine brightly. "How does that make you smile?"

She looked at him and he looked at her only to be met with the kindest smile he ever seen, "They take away the pain I received during the day. They seem to smile back at me."

The way she said it. The way she describe pain, he felt like something horrible was happening to her, and the fact that she seemed to only think the stars smiled at her, "What do the people in your village do to you?"

Chouza spoke up while taking a handful of chips and putting it in his mouth, "Hey, wha-"

"They hit me."

Chouza suddenly stopped munching on his chips and he could feel Shikaku stiffen seeing him gripping his pants tightly.

"They call me names. Tell me I'm worthless, I have no life. They beat me up to the point that it doesn't even hurt and I just see my body covering in purple splotches along with dried blood. They tell me to go die... What is 'die' mister?" She stared at the man.

Shikaku stood up while gritting his teeth. He made his choice. "Something that won't happen to you... ever."

He held his hand out to her...

Inoichi finally took this moment to speak up, "Wait, Shikaku what are you doing?"

"You know very well."

"You can't ju-"

"And what!" Shikaku glared at Inoichi, he figured that he would at least understand. "I can't just what? Save her? Take her away she won't ever have to wake up each morning wondering where she will get hit today, wondering if she will be lucky enough to find even a grain of food, wondering if she will make it through the day so she can come out here to let out the pain she is enduring fade away. I am not just going to leave knowing that this girl lived without knowing what it means to be living. I am not just to let her stay in hell never knowing what it means to be cared for to finally have more then a grain of bread or anything but have 3 full meals a day. I am not just going to leave her here without ever knowing what a fucking parent is!"

Inoichi and Chouza just stared at Shikaku. Normally he was cool and collected, always thinking things through, but all that was gone. Before them stood a man with a resolve, some one who was willing to fight for what he wanted. They both just sighed. They knew he was completely right as they looked at the girl again.

Shikaku turned his attention back to the girl she still held a look of bewilderment but he just smiled offering his hand once more to her, "Come with me child."

She stared at the hand. It was an adult hand. A hand she knew to be used commonly to punch or slap her, yet his hand it was different. He didn't hit or slip at her or call her a 'bitch' whatever that word was. He held it for her to take. Why? Where was she going? Why did he want her to take it? She looked at his face to only be met with a smile. A smile. A smile she rarely sees, she couldn't even see hers because it was nearly impossible. This was her first time seeing a smile. And to her it was the most beautiful thing ever. So reached her hand up not really knowing why but grasping his palm none the less. She felt her body being lifted up easily and she was held in the arms of the man. This was new and completely differing causing her to cling to mans shirt as she nervously looked around.

When he picked her up, he honestly almost flung her, but was able to restrain his strength. She weighed nothing. Absolutely nothing and it caused his heart to break even more. He felt her cling to him and he only placed his hand behind her head leaning her head against his shoulder as he held her. He whispered gently in her ear, "It's ok, I got you."

Somehow she felt herself instantly relax against him allowing herself to close to her eyes. He was... Warm. Something she only felt on a hot summer day, yet it was uncomfortable like it usually was in summer, it was pleasant. She smiled as she nuzzled into his shoulder.

Chouza and Inoichi looked at the two seeing smiling gently before they saw Shikaku nod at them and instantly they were back in the trees heading home. Inoichi took the lead and Chouza took the rear. Inoichi looked back Shikaku seeing him just hold the frail girl, and he could clearly see just how small she was. She barely even covered his chest. Yet the way Shikaku held him, reminded him of how he held his own daughter each time he came home, and that only brought a smile to his face, because after witnessing this child he could only rejoice in the fact that his daughter was blessed. To know that she cared for and loved by her parents and to know what it means to be living.

Shikaku spoke to the girl realizing he forgotten to ask her an important question, "What's your name?"

The girl opened her eyes feeling his chest rumbled slightly when he spoke. Another word she didn't know why. Why did the man insist on telling her words she had no meaning to... "What's a name?"

At this all three stopped on the next branch they jumped to... They all wore the same expression.

The little girl looked at them all confused, why did they stop? She looked around only seeing trees. Was this where they were taking her?

Suddenly she felt the big arms around her tighten and felt the mans beard face pressed into her shoulder she squirmed slightly from the itching beard. She felt something wet touch her skin causing her to stop moving. The man slowly moved his face away and stared at her with sad eyes and a tear rolling down his cheek. She instantly brought her hand up to wipe away that tear, "Why are you crying?"

Shikaku couldn't help but press his forehead against her smaller one, "Because you haven't even lived yet?"

She looked confused he knew she would, "A name binds you. It is a name that your parents give you to show you are. The name is you, it is what you are called. It was you to strive every day to live with. To become something so that people recognize you. A name is what people know you as, it lets them know that, that name belongs to you and you alone. No one can take it from you. For example: I am Shikaku. My friends known me as Shikaku, everyone knows me as Shikaku, even when I'm not around and they talk of me they know I am still Shikaku. Yet no one knows you. You have no name. It is as if you don't even exist."

The girl somehow seemed sad and he could tell from her face and the slight grip he felt on his shirt.

"I want a name." The child pouted while biting her lip.

Shikaku smiled before hugging her even closer. He knew she would, but what to call her. What name could he possibly give her that she will live everyday with. He rand hand through her long white locks taking a few twigs out as she did so. Finally he knew.

"Shira."

The girl stopped pouting and stared at him, "What?"

"Your name. How about Shira?"

"Shira." The girl tested the name on her lips. It felt nice and was easy to say, "Shira." She found herself enjoying the word. "My name is... Shira." She looked at the man before and smiled gleefully wrapping her arms around her neck. She felt excited. She had a name now. A name!

Shikaku just smiled before the him and his teammates continued home.

**I believe I forgot to mention don't know why I must do this but have to... I DON'T OWN NARUTO NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID IF I DID SASUKE BE DEAD! Just saying... Sorry sasuke lovers i just hate him with a passion. please review so I know what ya think even though its only the first chapter and not much to be thinking about but still!**


	2. What Females Are

**I'm so happy people love the story! Oh, I'm just glad ya love Shira too. Took me forever to come up with a name for her though. And for those who love Shikamaru, don't worry he will appear in this chapter x3. Now, remember I don't own anything, but please feel free to enjoy the story! Now where were we...**

Yoshino paced around the living room with her arms crossed below her chest and gently tapping her finger to her arm. She was becoming extremely irritated with her husband. She even had to force Shikamaru to go to bed because Shikaku was being late. She let out a sigh as she stopped in her tracks. She knew Shikamaru wanted to greet his father when he came home, but he was only five and shouldn't be up pass 10. Then her irritation heightened when she realized it was still all Shikaku's fault.

_'Just you wait Shikaku, I'll give you a piece of mind...'_

Suddenly the front door open and in which all she merely raced to the door to be met with Shikaku and locks of white.

"Who-" Her eyes instantly saw the arms, or what should be arms, instead she was met with the smallest arms ever, probably cause it was merely skin around bone, no fat hardly any muscle at all, "What the hell happened?" She toned her voice down realizing the child must be sleeping.

Shikaku looked at his wife, "Shh, Just take her to the hospital. I need to speak to the hokage."

"Bu-"

"Yoshino, please. You know she needs it." Shikaku spoke gently as he stepped toward his wife holding out the frail girl.

Yoshino held the girl but instantly regretted. She felt like she was holding nothing and wanted to collapse to the ground and cry. Why would any parent leave their child in this state. Who in the world do that?!

Shikaku gave his wife a sad smile knowing what she was thinking when she held the girl tightly to her chest. He patted her head before taking off toward the Hokage building.

Yoshino watched her husband go before stepped out, closing the door behind her, and making her way toward the hospital. She rested her head against the girl's head while holding her even tighter. She could feel nothing but bones, there was absolutely no meat at all. Even a starving wolf wouldn't take one bite out of her.

She walked for a few more minutes till she came to the door of the hospital and stepped in. Instantly a nurse came to greet her with a smile before her eyes drifted toward the girl in her arms. Yoshino could hear the gasp coming from the woman.

"I know. Please just help her." Yoshino spoke sadly. She wanted to cry. She wanted to cry for the girl.

The nurse quickly took the door and ran while holding her to some room. Yoshino just watch with her hand outstretched almost wishing she could still stay by the girl's side. Why? Why was life so cruel to the girl?

**-With Shikaku-**

Shikaku stepped into the Hokage office seeing the Hokage himself still awake finishing up some paperwork. He walked toward the desk while gripping his hand.

"Ah, Shikaku. What can I do for you? Inoichi already came in with report." The hokage spoke while smoking his pipe. He knew something was up because Inoichi gave the report but then he said Shikaku will give rest. What more was to be given? The mission was a success.

"I picked up a child."

"What?" Hiruzen looked at the man with a confused look. A child? What does that have to do with anything?

"I want to take her in."

"Now, wait a minute. You know you can't do that without the other clan's approval." Hiruzen looked at Shikaku. A child. Why would Shikaku want to adopt a child, he already has one of his own. Plus he should know that other clans don't approve of a clan head adopting a child mainly because of political nonsense and whatever. He could see there must be something else to this child, "Why?"

Shikaku gripped his hands to his pants, images of the girl passed through his mind along with her words, but then he saw an image of her smile, "I want her to live."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it would be better if you were to see for yourself?"

Hiruzen gave him a look before standing up placing the pipe down, "Well then where is this child?"

"The hospital."

"Then lets be on our way." Hiruzen spoke as he and Shikaku left his office heading toward the hospital. To be honest he wasn't quite sure what to expect, but all he did know was that he wanted to meet this child that has somehow captured the heart of Shikaku in a way.

**-With Yoshino-**

Yoshino sat in a chair in the waiting area. She tapped her finger against her knee. The anticipation was killing her. They still wouldn't let her go see the child. They just took and told her to wait. She let out a sigh before she heard the front doors open causing her to turn head. She saw the Hokage enter along with her husband, and she instantly rushed to greet them.

"Ah, Yoshino." Hiruzen greeted with a warm smile.

"Hello, Hokage." Yoshino greeted with a slight bow then her gaze turned to her husband. "She's still in there. They will call when we can see her."

"What's wrong with her?" Hiruzen spoke up as he stared at the hospital deep in thought.

Shikaku was the one to speak up, "She is extremely unhealthy. It's a surprise she is even alive with how thing she looks. A twig could be bigger then her..."

Hiruzen lifted his brow toward Shikaku, he knew there was more.

"..Her village beated her, called her names, told her to go 'die'." He clenched his hands into fists for the millionth time that day, "She doesn't even know what parents are, what it means to be cared for her, what means to be live!" He practically yelled the last part. He was becoming more and more frustrated with that village. How could they do that to such a girl. "Yet she smiles. She smiles. The kindest and gentlest smile I've ever seen. She didn't even have a name, and with a gave her one, she seemed like the happiest person in the world."

Hiruzen nodded but kept cool. Even he was having a hard time grasping the situation. Just what had this child dealt with before Shikaku came and rescued her.

Suddenly a nurse came toward them, "If you'll follow me." So they did.

The nurse led them down the hallway and stopped before a door gesturing them to enter, in which they complied. The Hokage entered first and the sight that met him just tore his heard. He stared at the hospital bed that held such a frail little girl hooked up to so many machines. He walked over to her and gently reached out moving a strand of her white hair out of her face. How is this child even living. All he could see was bone, there was no trace of fat anywhere.

Shikaku stood next to him, he knew what the Hokage was thinking even Yoshino knew. They all were sharing the same thoughts. He reached his hand out to grip her smaller one. "You see what I mean."

The hokage just nodded as he stated at the girl. Even he had to admit that if he saw a child in her position he would of instantly want to take her in, but there was still the other clans to deal with. They would not accept a Head clan adopting a child no matter the circumstances.

Suddenly the girl's eyes open and the Hokage was met with beautiful blue eyes that just seemed to sparkle. Slowly, he saw the child smile, a smile that he thought could only look so beautiful on her.

"Hello, little one."

The girl continued to smile, "H-Hi." She replied weakly.

"Hey there, Shira. How are you feeling?" Shikaku spoke as she ran his thumb over her hand.

"Tired."

"Do you want some food?"

Instantly he saw her face perked up at the mention of food. She nodded gleefully before he smile and went out the room in search of a vending machine or something.

Yoshino smiled gently before she sat down at the edge of the bed stroking the girls hair gently. She saw the child close her eyes and lean more to her touch causing Yoshino to smile more.

"How old are you?"

"Five, I think." The child spoke.

"Ah, the same age as my son."

The girl looked between the beautiful lady and the old man finally she spoke what was on mind, "Why are ya hitting me? I thought people always do that."

Their hearts just shattered. Yoshino looked toward the Hokage with sad eyes and saw him slightly clenching his hand into his fist. She knew he was growing more irritated with that family, "You will never be hit again. That I can promise you."

"I won't." The child all but gasped out.

"Never. Here you will learn what a parent is and what it does, will learn what it means to be cared for, and will learn how to live." Hiruzen spoke just as soon as Shikaku entered the room.

Shikaku walked toward the child and placed the bag of chips on her lap, "There you go, that was all they had for now."

Shira looked at the chips with bewilderment. Was this for her? She saw Yoshino take the bag and open it and instantly she was hit with a pleasant aroma that just made her start to drool a bit. She saw the woman take a chip and hand it to her. Shira took it gladly before staring at it. This was the biggest portion she had in a long time. Instantly she took a bite out of it before putting the whole chip in her mouth. It was so good. This would surely last. She reached over and took the bag smiling, "I'll save the rest for the later."

Yoshino looked at her with a tilt of her head, "Why? Aren't you hungry?"

Shira gave Yoshino the same look, "Ya, but you never know when you'll see your next meal."

At that moment she felt the woman pull her into a deep hug feeling the wet tears against her shoulder, "Child, don't you worry. You'll never have to deal with that again!" Yoshino cried and she clung to the girl. "You'll get 3 full meals a day. That I can assure."

"3?"

"Yes, 3. Even bigger then that bag of chips." Yoshino spoke as she clasped her hands against the girl's cheek leaning her forehead against hers, "I can definitely assure you of that."

Yoshino saw the child smile bigger as she wrapped her frail arms around the woman's arms, "Really?"

Yoshino nodded as she held the child closer to her.

Shikaku and Hiruzen watched the two and smiled gently before he turned to Hiruzen. Hiruzen held his hand up, "I know, but we have to discuss with the other clan heads."

Shikaku just sighed, he knew this wasn't going to end well. It never did when the clan heads were involved.

**-the Next morning in the Hokage office-**

Each of the clan heads stood around the room looking at the Hokage along with Shikaku who stood in the middle and which they all knew must be why they were there.

Hiashi of the Hyuga clan spoke up, "Why are we all here?"

Shikaku was the one to speak up, "I want to adopt a child."

"What!?" Hiashi instantly spoke up. "A child! We are all here because you want to adopt a child!"

"Yes."

Shibi of the Aburame clan was the one to speak, "You know we can't let you do that."

"I know, but I'm pleading with you all to let me. She needs a family."

This time Tsume Inuzuka was the one to speak, "Ya, just like the other orphans..."

"I know." Shikaku replied, "She doesn't even know what a parent is."

Hiashi stepped forward while crossing his arms, "So? The orphans don't know their parents."

"True, but they knew what parents were she doesn't even know, she didn't even have a name.

The room fell silent.

"She didn't even know what to be cared for was or even how to live. Yet she smiles. She doesn't even care that she is nothing but bones, she just looks on with hope not even caring for her predicament as if she was happiest healthiest person alive."

The other clan heads began to speak almost each other.

Chouza and Inoichi spoke up, "I accept."

Shibi was the next to speak, "I accept."

Tsume followed, "I accept."

The Uchiha finally spoke up, "I don't accept."

Hiashi spoke next, "I don't accept."

"Why not?" Shikaku turned to them.

Fugaku glared at the man while crossing his arms, "Simply because there is no need for a Head clan member to adopt a child. If you want another child then make one, but the next heir has to be blood, no matter what. That is the rule, and we follow by that quota."

Hiashi was next to speak, "Plus, the head clan child must inherit the clan's blood. Throwing an adopted child just ruins that. She is not of the clan nor does she share the same blood or qualities that the Nara clan possesses."

Shikaku was about to speak before Hiruzen spoke up, "You heard them Shikaku. It's been rejected."

"Bu-"

Hiruzen shook his head before an idea popped into his head, "How about this... Why don't she just become Shikamaru's personal helper. That way she ins't exactly part of the clan she is just a servant."

"But, Hokage!" Hiashi and Fugaku both spoke up.

"Silence."

"They will just treat as if they adopted her!" Hiashi persisted in which he was only met with a glare.

"Who are you to judge how other clan's treat their servant?"

Instantly both he and Fugaku settled down frowning.

Shikaku stared at the Hokage. Shikamaru's personal helper... Yes, that could very well just help. He and Yoshino could still take care of her and teach her everything she needs to know, "Do you really mean it, Sir."

Hiruzen smiled taking out his pipe and lighting it, "Yep, don't know why I didn't think of it first. Now this whole meeting was pointless." He let out a sigh as he saw a flicker of joy cross Shikaku's face along with the other clan heads who had agreed to letting him adopt the child, "Now go to the hospital and fill out that birth certificate."

Shikaku bowed before the hokage hearing the other clan heads immediately poof out before he too.

Hiruzen let out another sigh before turning toward the windows lacing his fingers together on his lap. '_Hopefully things will work out.'_

**-With Shikamaru-**

Shikamaru woke up with a yawn as he stretched his limbs before climbing out of his bed. He instantly grabbed the hair tie on his night stand and gently combing his hair back with his fingers into a tight ponytail much like his fathers.

He made his way out of his room and toward the dining room. Immediately he realized the quietness of the house. He let his eyes drift toward the living room then to the dining room seeing last night meal still there meaning his mother had cleaned up and his father didn't come home since his plate was still there which was weird, and even he didn't show up his mother would of cleaned up. So where were they?

Shikamaru just sighed he may be worried but he just didn't even bother as he decided he might as well make his own breakfast. He sat at the dining table lazily chewing on his food as he stared at the window, before a poof was heard beside him causing him to drop his spoon and stare at the intruder to only see his father with his lazy grin.

"Hey, Shika." Shikaku spoke with a wave of his hand.

Shikamaru just sighed before taking another bite of his cereal, "Hi, dad."

"Come with me there is someone I would like you to meet."

Shikamaru groaned before taking his cereal throwing the leftover away and leaving the dish in the sink before following his father out the door. As he walked with his father he noticed one thing about him... He was happy. Extremely happy about something. The lazy carefree walk he usually had was gone and replaced with a sense of eagerness to get to wherever the heck they were going. He just sighed as he look up to the sky seeing puffy clouds roll by. Ah, that's something he wanted to enjoy right now. Cloud watching.

**-With Shira-**

Shira was currently enjoying a plate of eggs, bacon, and biscuit. She was munching happily on the bacon as she listened to Yoshino talk about her family. Listening to her talk about her family made her wish she had one. Someone she laugh with and smile with. That would be incredibly nice.

Yoshino looked over to Shira seeing her munch on the piece of bacon slowly as she was thinking. A sense of guilt suddenly hit Yoshino. What in the world was she thinking talking about her family like that when Shira has no one like that.

"Shira..." Yoshino leaned in grasping her cheek in the palm of her hand and rubbing her thumb soothingly over it. "I'm sorry."

Shira shook her head and smiled at Yoshino, "It's ok. I'm fine." She smiled while munching on her bacon with a giggle, "This is so good!"

Yoshino smiled at she watched the child, suddenly the door swung open and she saw her husband and son enter, "Well hey you lazy bums. About time."

Shikaku just scratched the back of his head with an awkward smile as he made way for Shikamaru to enter.

Shikamaru's eyes instantly landed on the ground. His first reaction was 1. Who is this girl? 2. Why is mom with her? 3. Please don't tell me this is the person Dad wanted me to meet. Then he took in more of her appearance. What the...

Shikaku stood next to his wife and looked over to Shikamaru, "Well, Shika, I would like you to meet your new personal helper!"

He saw his wife give him a look but then he grinned at Shika's look.

Shikamaru just froze... Wait, What! "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Exactly what it means."

Shikamaru looked at his dad before staring at the frail girl. "She looks like she needs more help then I do."

"Ah, you finally admit you need help..."

"DAD!"

Shikaku just laughed, "Don't worry son, we are getting her back to healthy then she can do her duties."

"I don't need a helper."

"I know..." Shikaku stared at him before letting out a sigh.

Shikamaru stared at his dad seeing the sad look that marred his face instantly knowing there was some hidden meaning behind this. He just sighed before stepping closer to the girl's bed, "Hi."

"Hi!" The girl replied happily while chewing on a piece of bacon.

His first reaction... to cheery.

"I'm Shira, what's yours?" Shira spoke with a tilt of her head still wearing a smile.

"Shikamaru."

"Shikaharu?" Shira tested the name.

"Shikamaru."

"Shikabaru."

"Shikamaru!" Shikamaru slightly yelled already getting frustrated. How hard could it possibly be to say his name.

"Shikakaru."

Shikamaru glared at her before gritting his teeth, "Shi."

"Shi."

"Ka."

"Ka."

"Ma."

"Ma."

"Ru."

"Ru."

"Shi-ka-ma-ru." He spoke each syllable slowly.

"Shi-ka-ma-ru." She repeated back.

"Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru!" Shira spoke happily.

"Finally!" Shikamaru groaned as he stuck his hands in his pocket. He could hear his father and mother laugh next to him.

He drifted his black eyes to see blue eyes staring at him, he quickly looked away. He finally knew what females are... Troublesome.

**Please review and tell me what you think. I love to hear your thoughts. I hoped you enjoyed!**


	3. His Name

**So I bring you to Chapter 3. I can't believe I've been able to upload every day :O. Must because of all the reviews they make me so happy along with the people following the story. I'm so glad that ya are enjoying it c: Without further a do... I give you Chapter 3!**

He would of thought that after the first meeting, he would be done with meeting her, but here he was on the hospital bed 3 weeks after watching the girl pull the skin on her hand.

"What the heck are you doing?" Shikamaru spoke up as she kept pulling the skin.

"I-I can..." She pulled the skin with a look of amazement, "I'm pulling my skin."

"Ya, and I'm wondering why." Shikamaru replied with a sigh.

"It's the first time I've ever been able to!" She exclaimed excitedly watching the skin go back to its originally form with a slight red tint, "Though it kind of hurts after awhile."

"Now, you know not to do it again." He spoke as his black eyes drifted toward the window watching the clouds roll by.

He still couldn't figure out why he was here. Even why he always came back every day when all the girl has done is cause him more trouble with her innocence and stupidity. Seriously, did the child know anything. Suddenly from the corner of his eye he saw movement causing him to turn to only see her sitting next to him now. He was surprised none the less but was to lazy to freak out or do anything, he just let out a sigh before falling on his back on the bed and placing his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. Every now and then he would look at her to only see her staring outside with a pout. After the fifth time seeing her do this he decided to speak up.

"What's on you mind?"

"I wanna go outside." She spoke as she looked at him with eyes gave a look of determination.

Shikamaru sat up on his elbows raising one eyebrow at her, "You know you can't leave this room."

"But I want to!" She whined as she slammed her hands against the bed, "Please, Shikakaro!"

Instantly he grew irritated and immediately stood up getting off the bed and glared at the girl, "No. After 3 weeks you can't even get my name right!" He didn't mean to yell but he wasn't going to apologize as he stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked out the room heading home. He was done for the day.

Shira watched him go and waited a minute before letting out a sigh. She knew she screwed up again. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get his name. She got it on the first day but after that it was just a complete failure. She slammed her head against the bed. Why couldn't she get it right? He seemed so hurt. She lifted her head to stare outside once again. She really wanted to go outside. Her mind drifted back to Shika... Shika...Shikahaku? No! She ran her hand through her hair slightly pulling it, that wasn't right either.

She let out a frustrated sigh before standing up from the bed, and making her way toward the window looking outside. Her drifted toward the bustling streets seeing hundreds of people looking around happily. This village just seemed so happy, much different then the village she spent her 5 years in. Everyone was so friendly. She looked to see two children chasing each other around the shops and venues laughing without a care in the world. A smile appeared on her lips. She wanted to join... Her eyes quickly drifted toward the adults. They were smiling too... So then she can also run around without being beaten right? Her memories flashed to all the people she had met Shikaku, Yoshino, the Hokage or the old man as she liked to put, Inoichi, and Chouza, and then there was also Shikamiku! She thought for a second. _'No, that's not his name either.'_

She rested her arms against the windowsill before leaning down resting her chin against them as her eyes drifted back toward the village. She instantly spotted the black spikey hair tied into a ponytail with his hand in his pocket walking lazily down the road. The very person in whom she can never get the name right.

Suddenly the door to her room opened causing her to drifted her blue eyes toward the new presence only to see Shikaku standing there.

"Shikaku!" She instantly ran to him and gave him a big hug.

Shikaku just laughed as he hugged her back, "Hey, little one, how are you?"

Shira instantly let go and lifted her hand up pulling the skin, "Look I can pull it!"

Shikaku smiled as he ruffled hair, "Cool, you know what that means?"

"What?" She looked at him with awe.

"Your getting healthier and soon you can be out of this god awful room!"

She instantly raised her hands into the air, "Yay!"

Shikaku took this moment to look around the room, "I thought Shikamaru was here."

Instantly her face fell as she looked down at the ground, "I made him mad..."

Shikaku knelt down taking her chin in his hand and lifted up her face to look at her, "Now, what happened?"

"I couldn't say his name."

A few seconds passed before Shikaku just rolled back laughing.

Shira stared at him with confusion as she looked around worriedly trying to figure out what the heck was going on.

She suddenly saw Shikaku grip his stomach before finally settling himself down, "Sorry, Shira, I just can't believe he got so uspet over something like that."

Suddenly the door slammed open causing both to turn toward the new person.

"Speaking of the devil." Shikaku spoke as he sat on the ground crisscrossing his leg. He grinned when his son glared at him.

Shikamaru didn't know why he came back... He knew he should of kept walking, but his mind other intention. He quickly looked to Shira, "I'm sorry for getting upset."

Shira stared at Shikamaru seeing him looking down as he scratched the back of his head before a smile graced her lips as she quickly tackled him causing them both to fall down with her laughing and him just groaning.

"Ugh, girl." Shikamaru groaned as he glared at the child, "Did you have to do that? You could of just said 'its okay'."

"But that's no fun." Shira grinned as she laid on his chest looking at him.

Shikaku watched the two with a small smile before getting up dusting the slight dirt off his pants. "Ok you two..." Shikaku spoke grabbing Shira's waist and lifting her up, "Your too young to already be getting lovey dovey."

Shikamaru face turned red as he sat up, "It's not like that!"

Shira just looked confused, "Lovey dove?"

Shikaku just snickered before placing Shira back on the bed ruffling her head, "If your curious just ask Shikamaru, I have to go." He leaned in kissing her forehead before leaving the room with a wave of his hand, "Shikamaru be back before dark."

Shikamaru just grumbled incoherent words before standing up making his way over to the bed and sitting at the end.

"What's lovey dovey?" Shira spoke with the tilt of her head.

Shikamaru face turned red before he buried his head in his hands. What was he suppose to tell her. The subject was still embarrassing for him, so how was he suppose to her. Stupid father. Why did he leave him with this task?

"It's um..." Suddenly an idea popped into his head, "Something you can't know about."

"Why not?" Shira pouted while crossing her arms.

"'Cause I said so." Shikamaru replied, "Besides you can't even say my name, why should I answer you?"

Shira looked down at her legs gripping the hem of the hospital gown she was force to wear for however long she stayed in the hospital, "Please teach me again." She mumbled softly.

Shikamaru stared for a minute before letting a sigh, "I did... the first day... Yet you completely forgot!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just slow..."

"You got that right."

She looked at him before she crawled over to him. She saw him giving her a confused look as he leaned back trying to keep the distance, but it was to late. She was already near him and she took this moment to wrap her arms around his waist laying her head against his chest as she looked outside.

"Why did you come back?"

Shikamaru stared at the girl with bewilderment. He wasn't even sure why she was holding him like this anyway. Where the heck was he suppose to put his hand. He let out a frustrated sigh as he just kept his hands to his side keeping him up as his eyes drifted outside. Why did he come back? He could of come back the next day like he normally did, but today... He just came back... He drifted his gaze to her only see the mass of white hair and he was filled with her scent. A scent he was most familiar with since he always went their every day. She smelled of the flowers that would surround him as he laid out on the grass and of the forest that would surround him giving him a sense of calm. That was it. No matter how frustrating this girl could be, he was still filled with a sense of calm. But he be damned before he tell her the truth. He drifted his gaze back to the window letting out a deep sigh, "Just because."

Shira pouted at his answer. That was not remotely close to any of the answers she was expecting. She was expecting something like '_Because I knew I shouldn't of yelled at you.' _or '_Because I knew you blame yourself.' _or even _'Because I know my name is too hard to say.' _But nope! She just got just because! She took in a deep breath to calm her mental ranting as she nuzzled her head against his chest. He was warm, much like the warmth she felt from Shikaku. A smile spread to her lips as she felt her mind starting to drift. She was getting tired...

_'Maybe he won't mind if I feel asleep for five minutes.'_

Shikamaru let out a yawn. He knew an hour or so must of already passed as he gently scratched his eyes. He looked down at the bundle on his chest. She still hasn't moved. He lightly shook her but gained no response.

_'She better not be asleep!'_

He shook her again.

"Nngh." He heard her grumble as she tightening her grip around his waist nuzzling more into his chest.

"Really?" He spoke not really expecting an answer. He stared at the small girl before grumbling some incoherent words as he gently lifted his hand to move a lock of white hair from her face, "You really are a troublesome child."

He moved more of her hair behind her ear before whispering gently, "Shi-ka-ma-ru." He spoke for not apparent reason. For some reason he just thought maybe if he said it in her ear she can for once remember his name, but that was highly impossible, especially for an oblivious person such as her.

Shikamaru heard the door slid open causing him to turn towards it only to see his mom.

Yoshino stepped into the room to see the position her son and somewhat daughter as she now sees it in, "Oh my, Shika, aren't you a little young?" She teased.

"Not you too, mom." Shikamaru groaned quietly hoping not to disturb the sleeping bundle.

Yoshino just smiled as she came to the bed staring at the child and reaching her hand up to stroke her cheek, "She's just so cute. I wish you were like that."

"Gee, thanks, mom." Shikamaru mumbled as he rolled his eye.

Yoshino ruffled his hair to only receive a glare that just made her giggle, "Oh, stop it. If you like you can stay her tonight."

"Nah, I'm sure she will wake up."

"If you say so." Yoshino spoke as she lightly tap his nose, "Well I just came to check up on her. Time to make dinner. See you at home." She walked out the room and closed the door. "Maybe."

**-With Yoshino at home-**

Yoshino placed the food into a plastic bowl placing a lid over it and doing the same to another bowl and placing another lid over it.

Shikaku walked into the kitchen, "I guess Shira never woke up."

Yoshino smiled gently, "He acts like he doesn't like her, but we know that's not true."

Shikaku grinned as he walked over to his wife standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her to his chest, "Hmm, he's just a chicken." He spoke deeply while leaning his head down blowing air on her ear.

"Shikaku stop." Yoshino replied not able to hide the slight tremble in her voice, "I have to deliver this to them. I'm sure Shira is tired of hospital food."

"I'll come with you."

**-Hospital Room (Shira's Room)-**

Yoshino and Shikaku opened the door quietly since they both saw no light on. What greeted them, was the most beautiful sight ever. Sprawled out on the bed was Shikamaru lying on his side while holding dear little Shira close to his chest with his head resting against her head and their legs tangled together. Yoshino had to place a hand over her mouth to help her from not squealing in the adorableness that lied before her.

Instantly they both knew everything was going to be just fine.

**An hour later**

Shikamaru woke up with the strong scent of the flowers and forest. Had he falling asleep while cloud watching. He opened his eyes only to be met with white. _'What the heck?' _Suddenly his vision cleared to the point that he saw the white blob turn into hair. Then he noticed the situation he was currently tangled in with Shira. Slowly he slipped away making sure not to disturb her as he slid onto the floor only then did he pound his head into his hands. _'What the heck was I doing? Why was I holding her? Damnit. Damnit.' _He groaned softly with frustration as he stood back up to only see bowls of food on the night stand. He walked over to the night stand picking up the piece of paper that laid on top of the bowls.

_'Dear Shikamaru, Congratulations! You just slept with a woman when most boys don't do that till their 15! _(He instantly knew that was from his father.) _Now your still to young! So don't be going any further then that! Or find other meanings for 'slept with a woman' _(He couldn't help but wonder what his father was meaning) _Don't worry son. _(His mother was now talking.) _I knew you weren't going to be home so I brought both of you food. Just a note. You two were so adorable sleeping together! From, your wonderful parents.'_

Instantly the paper was torn to shreds with Shikamaru's irritated sigh. '_Freaking troublesome parents.'_

Suddenly he heard a groan from the bed. He turned around to see Shira sitting up. Her long white curls overlapped her body like a waterfall and her frail hand reached up to wipe her hand on her eye to get rid of the rest of her sleep as she yawned. Shikamaru was going to be honest. She looked cute... Quickly he turned away opening up one of the bowls.

He handed one bowl to her, "Here, eat." He felt her take the bowl as he was placing his utensil inside his own.

"Thanks Shikamaru." Shira spoke groggily as she opened the bowl and sticking her fork into the food and taking a bite.

"Say it again."

Shira looked up to see him staring at her, "Say what?"

"You just said my name."

She tilted her head to the side, "I did?"

Shikamaru let out a sight. He thought he heard her, but maybe he was just going delusional.

"Shikamaru."

"What?" He turned back to her to only see her face lighting up.

"I said it!" She exclaimed gleefully her food long forgotten now.

"Said what?"

"Your name!" She smiled excitedly as she placed her food on the counter.

"Then say it again." He challenged her with a stare.

She instantly jumped down onto the floor and bent over a bit staring at him with wide eyes and sweet smile as she spoke his name slowly, "Shikamaru."

At that moment Shikamaru gave a small smile before ruffling her hair. "Good job, Shira."

**That concludes Chapter 3. Please Review and tell me what you think. I am so happy that there is so many following already! I love you guys. and don't worry each chapter is not going to be everyday the beginning is just going to be like this so you can understand the relationships and what not and how they interact c: Well I hoped ya enjoy it!**


	4. Going Home

**I AM SO SORRY! ****i was doing so good with updating everyday but then i was hit with a bunch of work and only coming home late at night sheesh it was awful but thus here is chapter 4! i am so glad people love it i didn't expect such a great turn out i luv u all QwQ i really do now ill let you continue reading now remember i don't own Naruto otherwise sasuke be dead already ^^ enjoy!**

Shikamaru laid on the roof with one leg up and the other straight out as he placed his hands behind his head staring up at the clouds while chewing on a piece of grass he picked up on his way to the building. Once again he found himself at the hospital visiting her... Why the heck does he even keep coming? Even he couldn't answer that question even though everyone labels him as a genius, but Shira... She was one person he couldn't figure out.

Suddenly he remembered what he heard coming from one of the nurses he passed by...

_*flashback*_

_Shikamaru was currently walking down the hallway with his hands in his pocket. He was once again at the hospital, even the nurses have come to acknowledge him since they see him everyday. He was about to turn the corner that led to her door when he saw two nurses stand outside it._

_"Did you hear?"_

_This made him stop in his tracks. Casually he just leaned against the door staring at the ceiling as if it was normal thing to do all the while eavesdropping on the conversation._

_"Hear what?" The other nurse replied in a whisper._

_"The doctor doesn't think the patient will live much longer."_

_"Wait. You mean her?" Shikamaru could just imagine the nurse pointing at the door._

_"Nope, he said she is to sickly. There really is no hope for her."_

_Shikamaru found himself clenching his fist together._

_"I guess I agree with him. I mean... We are doing everything we can, but it's to late."_

_"Ya, the Hokage is just wasting money trying to keep her alive."_

_"You know... In my opinion..."_

_"What?"_

_"Maybe it would be best to just kill her off."_

_Shikamaru's eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe he just heard that. 'Kill her off.' Those three words rang in his ears. They kept repeating themselves over and over._

_"Shh... You never know who is listening..."_

_"Oh my, your right..."_

_Shikamaru then heard the nurses leave. He quickly stood off the wall and made his way toward her door trying to act as casual as possible but he was raging on the inside. He made it to her door when he suddenly saw the shadow under the door move..._

_She was listening..._

_The hand that was reaching toward the knob stopped._

_She heard what they were saying.. If he could hear them from the corner a few feet away... Then she could hear them from beyond this door._

_He dropped his hand to the side and letting out a sigh. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to open the door... Thus, he turned around... He needed to think._

_*End of Flashback*_

Shikamaru mentally groaned as he rolled off to his side. What was he to do? For all he knew those nurses could already be planning away to make Shira die without anyone knowing.

Suddenly the door to the roof opened he shifted his gaze to the door to his father walking toward him.

"Hey Shika." Shikaku spoke with a wave of his hand as he came over to Shikamaru to sit next to him, "Thought you be with Shira."

"Just thinking... How is she?"

"I don't know." Shikaku let out a sigh as he crossed his legs resting an elbow on his knee with his chin in his hand while staring at the sky.

"What you mean?"

"She wasn't talkative today." Shikaku replied as he recalled Shira, "She seemed sad... Her eyes were red. Don't know why, though."

Shikamaru looked away, he probably knew why. He let out a sigh before getting up with a grumble, "I'm going to see her."

"Okay, son, I'll stay here." Shikamaru watched his father fall onto his back getting in the same position he was in moments ago.

Shikamaru just shook his head and made his way down to her room.

-With Shira-

Shira stood at the window with her hands placed on the window sill as she stared at the village. The smile that usually marred her face was gone and was only left with a frown. She remembered this morning, how could she ever forget. The nurses wanted to kill her... How could she ever forget something like that... Kill... That was a word she definitely knew, and only recently did she find out that kill and die were pretty much the same thing. They were just like the village... Everyone... They all lied to her...

A tear began to fall from her eyes and she found herself collapsing on her knees with her head in her eyes as another round of sobs escaped her. She couldn't hold it in. It was heart-breaking. Why did it hurt her so much?

Within seconds the door flew open but she was far into her pain to even car as she kept sobbing. She heard the door closing with footsteps coming to her at rapid pace before a pair of arms wrapped around her pulling her into an embrace. At this she opened her eyes lowering her hands and looked behind her to see Shikamaru holding her... Without even thinking she twisted her body to wrap her arms around his neck and cry into his chest.

Shikamaru just held her tighter as he ran his fingers through her white locks. He didn't say a word just let her cry.

"Why..." He could hear her voice cracking as she spoke, "Why do they... w-want to kill me.."

"Because they gave up."

"W-why..."

Shikamaru took this moment to look at her placing a hand on her cheek to wipe away a tear with his thumb.

"A-are you... going to... give up one me t-too?"

"Never."

He saw her eyes widen at his answer and a smile appeared on her lips.

"I'll protect you. I'll make sure they won't kill you. Don't worry." Shikamaru spoke returning the smile, "I promise."

She opened her mouth about to say something but quickly closed it as she leaned against him hugging him tightly with soft sniffles, "T-thank you."

-Outside the Door-

Shikaku stood outside the door. Quickly he made his way over to the doctor's office.

-with Dr. Hitsu-

Dr. Hitsu was assigned to Miss Shira personally by the Hokage. He was more than honored to be given an order by the Hokage of all people, but when he saw this Miss Shira. He was greatly disappointed. She was a lost cause. In his opinion they should of just let her die. That would of probably been best for her. They could try all they want to get her healthy but she was to far from it and was only wasting money. Ya, she gained weight, but that doesn't matter. Her body is functioning normally. It won't be able to adapt to the change that they are forcing on it especially with the way she has being living. Her body is use to being bone. Now it has muscles and it doesn't even know what to do with it. His eyes then drifted toward a sticky note that was left from one of the nurses. He picked it up to read it...

_"Dr. Hitsu: Me and the other nurses all agree with you. Miss Shira just has no hope. There is no hope in continuing with this, so if you wish we would totally agree with whatever your excuse maybe to Miss Shira's 'death.' From: Nurses"_

He grinned. He knew that now this will make things much easier. Now to think of what 'accident' should take place. Honestly he hated doing this, but to be quite honest he felt he was doing a favor. Suffocation... That seems more logical. Clean but deadly...

Suddenly his door flew open he turned around in his chair to come to face to face with Shikaku.

When his eyes fell upon Shikaku's face he instantly dropped the sticky note..

Shikaku stared at Dr. Hitsu his eyes immediately drawn to the neon yellow note that was currently gliding with the wind he took a quick peak at the words skimming...

_'Miss Shira' 'no hope' 'agree' excuse' 'Shira's 'death''_

The last part made him freeze. Especially the way death was italicized. So they were planning on killing her...

Shikaku stood straight up becoming as civilized as possible while holding back his anger he immediately noticed Dr. Hitsu relax as he quickly bent down picking up the note and tucking it in his pocket quickly. Definitely something he didn't want him to read...

"What can I do for you Mr. Nara?" Dr. Hitsu spoke while crossing his legs and leaning back in the chair.

Shikaku just stood against the wall eyeing the doctor with a bored expression, "Just wondering how Shira is doing."

"Oh? She's doing absolutely wonderful. She is gaining weight which is a plus..."

"So not problem?"

Dr. Hitsu found it odd that Mr. Nara just interrupted he felt a chill run down his spine causing him to look over Mr. Nara he still seemed perfectly normal, "Um no, although her body is having trouble getting use to the weight gain and muscles."

"Is that going to be a problem?"

Dr. Hitsu began having suspicion 'maybe a little too normal', "Um well it might. Her body may completely reject it all and start to quit on her, but that probably won't happen..."

"Ah ok."

"So ya she will be perfectly normal..."

"Then you don't have to kill her?"

"No we do..." Dr. Hitsu froze... His eyes immediately looked into Mr. Nara's seeing a sinister look upon his feature, "Uhh.. I mean..." He was silenced by a hand slammed against the wall. He didn't even realized that his chair was rolled all the way to wall.

"You. Will. NOT. Lay. One. Hand. On. Shira. Got it?" Shikaku spoke through gritted teeth while glaring harshly at the doctor.

"Yes sir!" The doctor quickly replied while placing hsi hands in front of his face.

Shikaku took one last look at the man before leaning back up and making his way out the office.

-with Shikamaru and Shira-

"Are you ok, now?" Shikamaru spoke as he stared at Shira.

Shira just nodded, "Yep, much better."

The door slid open and they both watched Shikaku come in with a frustrated expression as he began to grab all of Shira's stuff.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Shikamaru spoke up as he father was looking around for anything else to grab.

Shikaku stared at them then smiled, "Shira is coming home with us."

"Really?" Shira exclaimed excitedly.

"What, why?" Shikamaru asked.

Shikaku just smiled as he gave Shikamaru all the stuff and picked up Shira, "Let's go home, Shira."

Shira giggled as she wrapped her arms around Shikaku neck and nuzzling her head into his shoulder, "Okie."

Shikamaru noticed the way he avoided the question but said nothing none the less as he followed them home.

-Dr. Hitsu, next morning, coming into work-

Dr. Hitsu stepped into his office to find a stack of money. Instantly he grinned as he stepped over staring to count the cash. 'There's so much!' His eyes immediately noticed a red note underneath it, he picked it up to read.

_'Dear Dr. Hitsu: Shira went home with the Nara family. As you can see there is a bunch of cash. Now don't get excited. The cash is for you and your staff that was working with Miss Shira...' _He immediately grumbled that he had to share the money but then noticed there was still more, _'Get out of my village.' _'Wait, what!' Dr. Hitsu reread the last part then began to read more, _'I was informed of what you and the nurses were planning. I even had anbu come into your office and grab that yellow note. I am greatly displease. So I ask that you and the nurses leave this village immediately. If you are not gone by sun down I will personally along with several anbu and Mr. Nara, I believe you already know how dangerous he is and how much he desires to hurt you, will come find you and the nurses and kick out of the village personally. Good day Hitsu. Now LEAVE.'_

**Decided to leave it there for now w i hoped ya enjoy it nonethe less but Shira can go home now! yay! press review and tell me what you think 3**


	5. Ice

**So its been awhile... I'm so sorry DX i've been terribly busy that its insane my whole body is tired and i want to sleep but i realized its been awhile so you better be happy that im nice person and decided to get this chapter up by midnight and look i did it! yay! now please review and tell me what you think with further interuptions i give you Chapter 5: Enjoy!**

Shira bent over a stall looking at the many fruits that were held on displayed. She slowly placed a lone finger upon her chin examing each fruit while remember what Yoshino had taught her about picking out the perfect one... Slowly her hand extended grasping an orange in her small hand, she turned it over twice before tossing it in the air and catching it with ease. Pleased with her progress she placed the fruit in her basket and dug her hand into her dress pocket pulling out the change and handing it to the clerk before making her way down the streets of Konoha. She hummed a soft tune as she looked at her surroundings.

It had already been 3 years since she was brought her, 3 years since the Nara family took her in, and in those 3 years she had learned a lot. Now it felt like she had known everything since she was child. She remembered when Shikamaru was told that she will be sharing a room with him at first she was confused of his expression but now that she looked back it she could only laugh at it. Then the moments where she first met Ino and Choji a small smile graced her lips, those two quickly became her best friends, now she saw how much Shikamaru cared for them, though he will never admit it openly.

Her eyes drifted up to the sky. It was colored a beautiful pink with slight shades of oranges and reds. She quickly began to race home, dinner was just around the corner.

**-Shikamaru-**

Shikamaru laid across the floor on his side with one arm holding his head up and one knee bent pointing to the ceiling with other straight against the floor. He had his eyes closed but he wasn't sleeping, he was just simply listening. Listening to his mother move pots and pans within the kitchen while hearing the sizzling sound of dinner being made and being hit with the tastiest of smells ever, but he didn't really enjoy the smell, his mind was occupied with other thoughts, causing him to tap his finger against the floor board.

She wasn't back yet. Shikamaru let out a deep sigh as he opened his eyes. How long does it take to go get some vegetables...

Suddenly the door opened causing him to roll over to stare at the newcomer to only come face to face with the woman that wouldn't leave his mind alone.

"What took you so long," He spoke with a drag as he sat up scratching his head.

Shira just stared at him before smiling, holding her basket up, "Veggies!"

At this Shikamaru lied back on his back with a loud sigh, "Why do I even bother?"

Shira looked at him with a tilt of her head before shrugging and running off into the kitchen.

Shikamaru closed his eyes once more listening to the laughter coming from the kitchen and as more sounds and delightful smells began to fill the room causing him to drift to a nap.

**-Hokage Office-**

"... And that concludes the mission report." A man spoke with a deep voice on the border of being bored and serious.

Hiruzen looked at the scroll before him nodding while smoking his pipe, "I see then. Thank you Itachi."

"Hn." Was all Itachi replied with.

"Now don't leave just yet. I have one more thing to ask of you."

Itachi looked at the Hokage barely moving an inch.

"Have you thought about what I said? About becoming a sensei?" Hiruzen said leaning forward resting his elbows on the table while lacing his fingers together.

"I already told you no."

"Hmm, I see, then. Well have a good night Itachi."

"Hn." And with that Itachi left.

**-Nara Dining Table-**

"Oh shush, Shika." Shikaku grinned as he leaned over wrapping an arm around his son's head before messing up his hair, "You don't know a thing."

"Uh dad!" Shikamaru whined in protest as he tried to bat his father away.

Shira held a hand to her mouth trying to suppress a laugh but only managed to let out a soft giggle.

Yoshino went over with a pan and lightly 'tapped' it against Shikaku, "Honey, be nice."

"Ow." Shikaku groaned while rubbing his head.

Yoshino just grinned before leaning over to Shira, "Would you mind going to pick up some desert, sweetie."

Shira instantly stood up with a beaming smile, "I would love to!"

Yoshino just smiled before placing money in the girl's small hands, "Alright go on ahead, don't stay out too long."

Shira instantly took off placing the money in her pocket as she raced out the door and running her way down the streets of Konoha.

**-Several Minutes later-**

Yoshino paced around the dining table holding her finger to her chin while gritting her teeth.

"Whoa there, Whoa." Shikaku spoke up wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him, "It's okay. She's a strong girl."

"But she should of been back now!" Yoshino protested as she stared up at her husband.

Shikaku just chuckled as he moved a strand of her black hair behind her ear. "I know. I know. Shi-"

"I'm going for a walk!" Shikamaru called out as he closed the door behind him.

Shikaku let out a laugh, "Sure you are kid..."

**-Shira-**

Shira raced down the streets. She can't believe she got distracted by a fox. Her small feet padded against the dirt path as she raced down the familiar path. After a bit of running she stopped leaning over resting her hands against her knee while panting heavily. She needed to get home. Slowly she rose up to see two figures and one small figure with a familiar hair style she knew all to well. Suddenly she saw one the large figures smack the back of the smaller one before picking him and taking off down an alley, before her eyes drifted toward something falling on the ground. She walked over to the object to only see a black hair tie. Suddenly the spiky hairstyle the small figure started to form into a picture which had her dropping her basket and chasing down the alley.

**-Itachi-**

Itachi walked down one of the streets of Konoha along with a member of the Hyuuga clan. Their walk was silent in which the both of them didn't really care for. Suddenly Itachi saw the Hyuuga stopped causing him to stop as well. He looked down at the what the man was staring at to only find a basket of deserts that looked like it was dropped to the ground a black hair tie. They both raised a lone eyebrow at the mystery that laid before them. The Hyuuga quickly activated his byukagan and immediately began scanning the area.

**-Shira-**

Shira quickly caught up to the two figures that had stopped in the middle of a clearing between a small forest of trees that lied in Konoha. She watched the two as they discussed over something that was kept in hushed tones. The only words she could pick out was "Nara" "Trade" "Gold" "Kill". At the word 'kill' a shiver crept down her spine and her heart started to rapidly beat.

The two men began speaking louder.

"We finally have a Nara."

"Ya, just think of the profit we would get."

"Unfortunately it is a male, females are more valuable."

"Ya, but this was easy pray, which means easy money. As long as I get paid the boy could be both for all I care."

At this they laughed.

"Now lets hurry and get out of this village..."

Leave? Shira wasn't so sure she like that. Suddenly she felt like she didn't like these men anymore. She stepped out of the bushes yelling, "Let Shikamaru go!"

Instantly the two men turning their gazes slowly to the voice to only be met with a little girl, "Oh?" The two men let out a hearty laugh, "How about no."

"What do you plan on doing with him?"

"Trade him off get money, then he will become a slave to the buyer in which he will be taught lessons." One of the men spoke up shrugging.

The word slave rang in her head as images of that village flew through her mind. She didn't know what became of her but the next thing she knew she charged at the man holding Shikamaru catching him by surprise and causing him to fling Shikamaru off his shoulder in which Shira instantly grabbed his head and holding his head close to cushion him from the fall. She knelt up holding his head close to her lap as she watched the man stand back up with a grimace and a glare that was sent straight to her.

"Why you litt..."

"Shush." The other man spoke as he knelt down grabbing a lock of the girl's white hair. "Hmm, I just realized something..."

"What?" The other one spoke while scratching his head.

"She's worth something."

"What? We don't even know what family she belongs to!"

"But look at her." At this both men looked at the girl, "Slender figure which means she will grow to be quite a gorgeous body. White hair, that is worth tons of money not to mention her unique color of blue eyes."

"Your right..."

Shira stared at the men with wide eyes. She didn't like their calculating looks, it kept sending shivers down her spine causing her to cling to Shikamaru more. Her blue orbs began to shake with fear. Why was she afraid?

"You will make us more rich then this Nara kid. Ah yes, I can see it now, you will become a perfect whore in the future." The man laughed as he gripped onto her white locks tugging roughly.

Shira flinched as she closed her eyes trying to get rid of the pain mentally.

"Hmm, maybe we should kill the kid. He saw our face, don't want him to cry to mommy."

Kill.

"Don't touch him..."

The man froze as he looked at the girl once more. Her voice changed, and with that change it caused a shiver to go up their spine, "What was that?"

Shira slowly looked up her hair covered most of her face but her left eye was clearly visible and within they eye held something the two men had ever seen before.

The man felt the air around them get colder. He gritted his teeth fringing it all as just superstition nothing more, "I'll do what I want." The man spoke before reaching over to grab the boy...

"DON'T..!"

**-Itachi-**

The Hyuuga clan member was about to deactivate his byakugan before a sudden chakra spike stopped him. His eyes grew wide in astonishment. The chakra he saw was off the spikes, it was like nothing he had ever seen before. So massive, and as quickly as it appeared it disappeared.

Itachi saw the expression of the man's face, "What is it?"

"There was a large spike in chakra, but it just disappeared."

"What?" Itachi looked at the man. He knew a lot about chakra, but for a massive amount of chakra to disappear like that... Usually there is always a faint trace of it that lingers, "Are you sure there isn't a trace?"

"None at all."

"Let's check it out."

With a nod of the Byakugan user they sped through the alley way entering into the small forest and lept through the trees. The first thing Itachi noticed was that as they seemed to get closer to the middle the colder the atmosphere became. Ahead of him he saw patches of the snow, which was even more confusing since it was the middle of July. As he got closer he realized it wasn't snow at all, but ice. But then something caught his eye causing him to quickly force him and the Hyuuga member to stop.

"What is it?"

"Look." Itachi spoke as he pointed to a rabbit on the ice.

The Byakugan user looked at the rabbit at first he was going to ask what was wrong before he saw it started flailing and realized that the ice on it's foot began to cover the whole body of the rabbit before imprisoning it completely and then shattering and all that was left was pieces of frozen rabbit parts.

"We can't touch the ice. Or else..."

The Hyuuga member instantly nodding exactly what he was going to say. Both men lept down to the ground right in front of where the ice stopped.

Itachi looked around amazed at what was before him. The ice had enveloped everything, trees, shrubs, the grass, and even the animals it seemed. Suddenly his eyes caught sight of something. Ahead of them he saw a girl. Who was looking up with her hair white hair that seemed to of been floating slowly cascade in which he saw her eyes that seemed to shake with fear. The way the ice was shaped it all made her the center of it.

'She did this?' He asked himself causing him to look at the area again, 'How?'

His eyes drifted back toward the girl just in time to see her collapse over a body in her lap just as soon as she collapsed the ice that surrounded her began to glitter into the air before vanishing without a trace. Both men looked at each other before walking toward the clearing, instantly their eyes were drawn to two sculptors in front of the kids in which they quickly realized were not trees or rocks, they weren't sure yet. Suddenly a crack formed in them before shatter them into pieces, and only then did they realize that form the size and the head that was currently staring at them, the two sculptures were indeed human...

Itachi stood before the kids leaning down and staring at the white haired girl.

"You don't think she did this?"

"All evidence point to her." Itachi spoke bluntly, "We need to report to the Hokage."

"What about the children?"

Itachi looked at the children then his eyes caught the black haired both instantly recognizing the familiar face, "Take them to the Nara family and tell Shikaku to come to the Hokage face. I'll go on ahead."

"Hai." And with that both left.

**-Hiruzen-**

"Wait, what?" Hiruzen stood up with his hands on the desk.

"Shira killed two men."

**lawl i'm going to stop right here XD sorry its 11:27 and i have to get up at 4 life sucks XD but ya don't care ya just want to read another chapter XD well i hoped you like chapter 5 please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Salvation

**so many reviews! u guys are amazing c: but im sure ya already know that and im so glad ya just adore Shira! well with out further ado i give u chapter 6 c: hopefully ya will also love this chapter and please review and tell me what you think because it really expires me 3**

Shikaku strolled leisurely beside the Hokage, or that is what he wanted everyone to think, but on the inside he was having a nervous breakdown. Shira and Shikamaru were brought to him unconscious and now he comes to the Hokage only to find out that Shira killed two men... How in the world are you suppose to react to that! A eight year old girl... Eight! Killed two men!

Shikaku drifted his eyes toward the Uchiha heir who was walking nonchalant on the other side of the Hokage, "So what did you see?"

Itachi turned his attention to the Nara clan leader, "Everything that was a mile away from where she was... All living was dead, besides Shikamaru. Everything was covered in ice, that even one small step and you were doomed... A bunny merely touched it, then the ice started entrap it and shattered killing it permanently. She was the only one who was alive and awake. She was the exact center meaning she was the one who did it. How? I don't know, I don't even think she knows."

Shikaku squated down placing his elbow on his knee as he looked ahead. What was he going to do? Better yet.. what will happen to Shira? His eyes drifted over to the Hokage seeing a blank expression.

The Hokage went up to speak..

"I'll become a sensei."

This caused the Hokage and Shikaku to freeze as they slowly looked over to him. Hiruzen was the one to speak first, "That's not important.. right now.."

Itachi turned toward the Hokage, "I'll become a sensei.. for the girl."

Shikaku stood up, "What?"

"Obviously, if she was to do something like.. she needs someone to teach her how to control it. I'm not sure what happened or what caused her to do it, but that power is dangerous. If left unattended she may end up hurting her loves one. So let me teach her to control it."

Hiruzen looked at Itachi, observing him. He knew that he couldn't keep what happened that night away from the elders, and if they found out what she did... They will instantly want to turn her into a new puppet. The sad part is that he had no say in the matter, but if Itachi took her. Then it will just seem as Itachi taking in an apprentice.. Then the elders wouldn't find out and if they asked questions on why Itachi has a little girl following him he could just simply say Itachi wants to be a sensei in the future. Yes, that could work.

"Make sure to take care of her."

"Wait!" Shikaku interrupted, "She may not be my daughter, but I'm still her guardian."

"Shikaku?"

"Yes?"

Hiruzen turned toward him and the look that Hiruzen was giving him caused a shiver to go down his spine, "Do you want her to smile? If you do, then this is the best choice. If not? Well then you won't see her anymore. I can play this off as nothing happened as long as Itachi teaches her or I would have to report to the Elders and most likely with how powerful Shira is and how her power works it seems she will become a fine _slave _to them."

Shikaku studied his words for a minute. He knew the Hokage was right, he still wanted Shira to smile.. His dark eyes stared into the Uchiha's.

"You will take care of her correct?"

The Uchiha just nodded as he drifted his eyes toward the night sky.

Hiruzen looked back to the Uchiha heir, "Her chakra.. You reported it disappeared. How would you make it reappear. After all the examining, there was no trace of chakra. The Hyuuga even said the chakra she emitted just disappeared. He saw the chakra in Shikamaru, but there was none in her."

"Something caused it to release.. I just need to find out what." Was all the Uchiha said before vanishing leaving nothing but leaves behind.

"Ugh, such an interesting fellow." Shikaku grumbled as he looked toward the direction of his home, "Well, I'm going home. Yoshino is probably throwing a fit."

Hiruzen just smiled before nodding, "Have a nice night, Mr. Nara."

"Hn."

* * *

The room was dark with all the blinds closed on the windows with just one slightly opened allowing the moon to cast a light upon the lone figure in bed. Suddenly blue eyes shot up and deep breath was brought into the figure. Shira turned her body toward the wall while gripping her sheets, she could feel her eyes trembling as memories of what just happened moments ago appeared before her. She closed her eyes feeling a tear already drip from her eyes as she tried to fight back the memories. She knew what she did, she knew very well, now what was to become of her. Would the Nara family still accept her? Would they still love her? She didn't even know what she did! All she wanted to do was protect Shikamaru. More tears began to follow causing her to place a hand over her mouth to keep back from making any sounds. Her body began to tremble. She was afraid... Afraid... Afraid of herself..

A hand came upon her head causing to open her eyes instantly. She didn't turn her head but she looked toward the intruder to only find Shikamaru looking down at her with worry. He sat down on the edge of her bed not speaking but merely stroking her head. Instantly she rose up and wrapped her arms around his waist burrowing her head into his stomach as she let the tears flow.

Shikamaru stared at the white bundle in his arms before her merely ran his fingers through her hair in hopes of calming the child. He didn't know what caused her to cry. All remembered was walking down the streets of Konoha, looking for her, before these two men stopped him. Now that he thought about it... His black eyes scanned the room, 'How did I get home?' He tried to remember more but he just couldn't. All he could remember was waking up and seeing Shira tremble in her bed.

He looked over to the door to their room to see it open slowly with no sound but light passing through the gap. His father's head poked in and was about to say something when Shikamaru placed a finger to his lips. He watched his father blink at him before letting out a sigh and closing the door silently. Shikamaru turned his gaze back to the girl who was still crying and trembling. The look his father had instantly made Shikamaru know that something did happen.

* * *

Shikaku rested his head against the door to the children's room. He let out another sigh, it seems he has been doing this a lot, and in only one night. He looked down the hallway to see his wife standing with a hand to the wall and looked of worry and.. fear. Shikaku took that moment to lift himself off the door and make his way to his wife. When he got there he said nothing but merely pressed her against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Yoshino spoke hesitantly, "What h-happened?"

Shikaku merely shooked his head.

"Damn it Shikaku!" Yoshino yelled as she collided her fist into his chest in which he took the hit but didn't budge, "I love her just as much as you do! Now what happened?"

Shikaku remained silence.

Yoshino gripped her fingers onto his shirt as tears began to flow, "She's suffered enough, I don't want her to suffer..."

"Then just know that she will smile."

Yoshino froze before she slowly turned her gaze to look up at the love of her life, "W-what?"

"She'll smile."

Yoshino let out a soft laugh before she rested her head against his chest feeling his chin resting on her head, "That's a lame reply."

"It got you to stop yelling."

Yoshino took this moment to hit him one more time before a smile spread to her lips, "You intolerable."

"Hm, maybe."

* * *

Itachi landed on the sill of his window before coming inside to his room and placing his gear on the dresser beside the window. He looked around his empty room that only contained a lamp, bed, nightstand, and dresser. Nothing else, just the way he liked it. He went over to his bed and sat on the edge of it, he mind was to active to even think of sleep.

'That girl...'

Flashed of the white haired girl crossed his mind, but he was instantly drawn to the ice.

'How could she of done it..'

Ninjas only had five elements: fire, water, earth, air, and lightening. Yet she summoned ice as if it was natural.

'Could she of used signs of multiple elements... No, that's impossible. Otherwise the elders would already be trying to obtain her.. So if it was pure instinct..'

His eyes suddenly widened at his revelation, 'Then her natural element is ice'

Some ninjas can use ice techniques but that's because they know other elements and combine them to use ice, but to be natural with it... It's beyond comprehensive. Even those who use ice techniques went through years of hard labor, because learning an element that isn't natural takes more than just a year most of the time more than 5 years to master. Yet, this girl... Age 8... Used it as if it was nothing.

'Now how though?'

How could someone that young summon such a large amount of chakra when there was never a trace to begin with. Where in the world did her chakra come from and how did she summon it at all. Chakra doesn't just appear out of no where.

'Come to think of it... She didn't have a trace of chakra within her..'

Villagers have a little trace, but it isn't usually enough to be used for combat, but this girl had none. Not even a trace that villagers have. Just who in the world is she...

Itachi just sighed placing his elbows on his knees and lacing his fingers together as he leaned down pressing his hands over his mouth, 'So how did she summon it anyway?'

Something must of lead her to summon that chakra, something must of caused her to on the whim of the moment. Even now he didn't know what happened in that forest. Was she protecting herself?

'Wait..' Images of the Nara boy flew through his mind, "The boy."

He didn't mean to say that out loud but it wasn't like anyone was around to hear him. He took this moment to stand up as he drifted his dark orbs out the window. It was clear to see that the girl was merely trying to protect the boy, so then could that be the reason for her power.

"She protected him."

It all made sense now. The reason the boy wasn't affected because she didn't want harm to come to him she was trying to protect him and with that will came power.

'If her will is that great.. Then her power is even more amazing.' Itachi thought as he drifted his eyes toward the crescent moon, 'Now how to get it to reappear...'

* * *

An hour had passed or so that it seemed to Shira before she finally stopped crying. She looked up to see Shikamaru resting on her pillow because somewhere in the night Shikamaru had them lie down. She leaned up on her arms in till she was sitting on her knees as she watched Shikamaru slept. Slowly she brought a hand to her face whipping away the possible snot and tears from her cheeks and nose. She leaned over resting her head against the pillow next to him. A small smile came to her face before she nuzzled against him, finally letting sleep consume her but not before saying one thing, "Thank you..."

* * *

**oh my goodness its chapter 6 XD woot woot i hope ya enjoyed it :O and sorry for not much shiraness but had to include other people i hoped ya liked it anyways though! please review and tell me what you think they really inspire me and make me happy! and im so glad ya luv shira! im just glad that people actually like her 0w0 although i must say she is really cute x3 well have a pleasant day remember to review :P**


	7. The Calm Before the Storm

**IM SO SORRY! i was visiting my dad for the past two months and unfortunately he doesn't have any internet it was the worst months of my life i got so bored but im finally back home and writing this next chapter so i hope you all enjoy and remember to review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

The wind rushed through the forest causing the trees to rustle a silent tune. The animals carried on with their lives like normal each one not even bothering with the two humans that currently walked past them. The two were silent. One was a tall teen with long black hair that was held in a low ponytail, he walked with silence not even his feet make a sound. The other was much shorter with long white hair, she didn't even mind that she was the only one making a sound, her mind was currently elsewhere..

_"Shira! Meet you sensei, Itachi Uchiha." Shikaku grinned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder._

_"Sensei?" Shira spoke with confusion laced into her words as she peered at the tall man with black voids for eyes. _

_"Yep. You will be starting your ninja training early."_

_Shira looked back toward Shikaku. Within the eyes that she saw, she new there was more to what he was willing to tell her. Her eyes drifted back to the Uchiha. A sensei... Ninja... _

Shira looked up at the broad back of her suppose sensei. Becoming a ninja... Instantly flashbacks of those two men appeared before her causing her to freeze.

Itachi felt the girl tense causing him to stop in his tracks as he peered behind him to into the eyes of the girl who's expression showed nothing but fear. He turned around and knelt before the child, "What's wrong?"

Shira's cerulean orbs stared into his black voids for a second before shaking her head.

"Is it about those two men?" Itachi wasn't a genius for nothing, but the girl's expression also gave it away... Something he's going to have to work on.

Shira closed her eyes as if proving his point. After a few seconds she reopened them. Her sensei hadn't said anything else he just stared at her.

"Do I have to be a ninja?"

"Do you want to stay in the Nara household?"

"Yes." Shira replied quickly with a tilt of her head wondering why that question was relevant to what she was asking.

"Then yes."

Shira stayed silent for a minute before kneeling down before him, "Hold out your hands."

"Why?" It was Itachi's turn to look at her with confusion.

"Please."

He was thinking of protesting against her request but he just sighed and held out his hands for her.

Shira took his hands and held them with the palm facing up before she grasped onto one of them and started tracing his palm with the tip of her finger, "I don't know what happened that night..."

Itachi couldn't help but watch the girl's finger trace the lines that adorned his hand before he looked back up at her with a lifted brow, "You are aware what happened?"

She didn't look at him instead she was more focused on tracing the line that started between his pointer and thumb all the way to the other end and back up where it started repeatedly, "I am..." A sigh escaped her lips as she recalled the way that man was reaching for Shikamaru instantly causing her to grasp his hand a little tighter, "I just don't know how it happened."

"Hn," was all Itachi said as he continued to watching her finger

"I don't want to be a ninja..."

Itachi took that moment to look back up at her, "Why?"

"I-I..." She gripped tighter on his hand before looking at him, "I didn't mean to kill them!" Shira all but exclaimed before her body froze once more, "Is that why those villagers hated me... Did I... Did I kill someone without realizing it..."

Itachi just watched the many emotions that were displayed upon her face, mainly fear and worry. He looked down at the hand she held, her small hand that was holding his, was shaking and she was gripping tightly. He let out another sigh before turning back to gaze into those ocean blues before bringing his free hand and cupping her cheek, "Shush child."

"But I'm a monster!"

At this he flicked her forehead causing her to release the hand she held and stumble back a bit, "If you didn't do what you did.. Shikamaru be dead and you be long gone."

Shira looked down at the ground allowing her white locks to cascade around her face shielding it from the outside world, 'He's right...' but, "What if I hurt Shikamaru?"

"I'm here for that reason."

"What?" She looked back up at him.

"I'll train you to control it."

"Really?" At this Shira leaned forward with her hands between her knees as she stared at him with their faces mere inches apart.

"Yes."

Instantly Shira leaped placing her arms around his neck hugging him tightly, "Yay!"

Itachi just knelt there with the girl clinging to him he looked off to the side finding it extremely difficult to look at the girl right now. Sure he's been hugged by his okaa-san but another female... Instantly Itachi banished all thoughts before getting his self under control as he patted the girl's head, "Come."

Shira let go of him and beamed at him with one of her famous smiles before dashing off ahead, "Let's hurry, Ita-sensei!" Shira said as she turned around to smile at him while still running backwards.

'Ita-sensei...' Itachi wasn't so sure about that name but he didn't really want to bother with something so trivial so he simply followed the child.

* * *

Shikamaru was currently laying on his back with his eyes closed and trees surrounded him with the ever present clouds that rolled by. All in all it was a very relaxing situation. The only problem was... Shikamaru wasn't really enjoying it as he usually did. Right now he was pretty pissed and it all involved that troublesome little girl with white hair. She was the reason he was mad. When he woke up, he woke up cold and confused. First off she was gone. Secondly, she took the freaking blanket with her! He woke up to only see it lying on the floor the darn girl didn't even bother to put it back on the bed. Then when he went to confront her his father had told him she won't be back in till it was dinner time.

'What could a girl like her be doing at his time...' He couldn't help but wonder. People always call him a genius but for the life of him he couldn't seem to figure out what would cause Shira to be gone all day.

Instantly he rolled onto his side with a groan, 'Oh well, not my problem...' With that he drifted back into a restful nap.

* * *

**i hope ya enjoy it! and sorry if its not what any of you expected but i had to make this one short im already working on the next chapter and it's going to be long it will involve Shira and Itachi's training a long with an incident that will happen... but what is it? hmmm, wait and find out mwahahahahahahahahahahah please review and tell me what you think and also help me with what Itachi will teach Shira it will be really helpful! HOPE YA ENJOY!**


	8. I Will Surpass You

**Chapter 8 woot x3 this one is going to be longer then 7 cause to me this chapter is of major importance for future references as well! i hope ya enjoy remember to review cause it really helps me in understanding what you like x3!**

* * *

It had been months since Shira had begun training under Itachi Uchiha. For the first month they spent their training trying to release her chakra. So she spent one hour each day just concentrating, trying to focus on her chakra, but just as they were about to lose hope a thin sheen of ice formed around her before disappearing completely. Yet only a glimpse of her chakra was felt. Itachi just said that it may be a defense mechanism that runs in her family but without any family to see if that was true it was just left at a hypothesis, but even so, the power was still unstable. So even six months in and she still doesn't have control over it but she has been approving, but that is not all she has learned from him. He has also been teaching her how to wield a kunai properly and how to hit the mark without even blinking. He never went easy on her. Everyday they will only stop when she collapsed on the ground and could no longer move, and although Yoshino has chastised him about it, he doesn't really mind, he has actually become quite use to it now. Itachi has also taught her how to sneak properly in which she has been able to excel at it quite quickly. Shira would sometimes still sweets from sweet stand but then give them back just not in the place they were before. For her, if she puts it back she won't get in trouble. After all she has watched her sensei steal the rice balls that his mom makes, although Mikoto-san always finds out, but for Shira, she thinks that Itachi lets his mom find out.

All in all, Shira could whole-heartedly say, "Ita-sensei is the greatest.."

"I am?"

Shira didn't even mind if he heard her after all she was just being truthful, "Yep!"

"Hn." Was all Itachi replied with as he sat down next to Shira.

"What am I learning today?"

"First go through your concentration." Itachi stood back up walking toward the village with his back to her and hand in the air, "I'll be back."

"Hai!"

With that Shira crossed her legs and took a deep breath before slowly exhaling as she brought her hands to each of her knees sitting up straight and finally closing her eyes. For awhile she just concentrated on her breathing making to breath in slowly and then quietly exhaling. As soon as she got the rhythm going correctly she concentrated deeper inside herself feeling the way her muscles tense before slowly relaxing getting use to the posture she was forcing them into. As soon as that was done she reached deeper. She could feel her blood pumping through her veins, feeling her heart beat a steady rhythm. Then she reached even deeper, this was the part that matter most. She had to feel her chakra, but sometimes it feels like this 'defense mechanism' was trying to keep herself away as well, but Shira wouldn't have any of that. It was her chakra, and she has every right to have access to it. She kept probing. It was like she was just floating in darkness waiting while also feeling. Suddenly warmth began to seep into her skin. 'There it is.' Her chakra began to gather around her. When she first done this it had nearly sent her to the hospital because of how much the chakra forced it self upon her but now she has learned to slowly let out. She has learned to be patient with it and to never use it in a hurry otherwise the side effects will kick in and she will be immobile and obviously that was a bad thing. After awhile she could feel her chakra surrounding her but it never actually gathered inside her it stayed in the area around her but it will never gather inside. Itachi even said that it was unique and strange, but he also said that this could actually be an advantage. Like for instance as he had put it, the Hyuuga's won't be able to block her chakra because it never stores itself in her.

Suddenly she felt another chakra presence come toward her causing her to cease her concentration but she didn't escape quickly. She simply backtracked from the steps she went through to concentrate on her chakra all the way back to her breathing before slowly opening her eyes to look up in the eyes of her sensei in which just greeted with a huge grin.

"Dango?" Itachi simply spoke as held one out to her.

Shira instantly took it and bit off the pink ball at the end chewing on it happily before replying, "Thank you!"

Itachi took this moment to sit next to her while also taking a ball of the sweet treat into his mouth and chewing slowly then swallowing before speaking, "We won't be doing any physical exercise today."

"Oh?" Shira spoke up with a lift of a brow as she stared at her sensei, "Then what will be doing, besides eating these yummy treats!" She grinned taking the white ball and popping it into her mouth.

"There are other ways in which you can defeat a foe." He turned his gaze toward the girl, "Trickery, or exhausting their chakra."

"How do I do that?"

"Well you can use Seduction.."

"Ita-sensei I'm only 8!" Shira pouted at him.

Itachi scratched the back of his head as he looked away, "I know...I.." He then ran his hand over his face, "I just mean when you get older."

"Oh." Shira simply said as she started to play with one of her locks of hair.

"You could also intimidate them."

"Intimidate?"

"Ya, try and act like you are stronger while using less power and chakra in which in turn your foe will be overusing their chakra."

"So be like you?" Shira grinned as she poked her tongue out at him.

"Hn." Itachi turned his gaze back to the girl before taking the last dango and popping it into his mouth, "Something like that.."

* * *

"Shikamaru, where's Shira?" Ino spoke as she looked around the living room hoping the girl will poke her head out of nowhere.

Shikamaru just yawned before scratching his head sheepishly, "Who cares.."

"Whatever." Ino just huffed before crossing her arms, "We all know your curious as well."

"Eh." Was all Shikamaru replied with before resting his head against the table, trying to take a nap, but even he knew that would be impossible with both Choji and Ino here.

Choji was currently eating a potato chip before something dawned on him, "That's right!"

"What?" Ino looked at him still a bit annoyed.

"I saw Shira walking through the village..."

"Your point?" Ino spoke up interrupting him while sending a glare at him.

"She was walking with the Uchiha heir." Choji spoke up before continuing to eat his chips.

"What the heck is she doing with him!" Ino yelled while flinging her arms in the air.

Shikamaru took this moment to lie down on the floor with his back turned to them while saying, "Who cares." But on the inside he was just as curious as Ino, 'What are you doing with him...'

* * *

"Intimidation..." Shira mumbled as she looked down at her hands.

She was currently trying to find a way she could intimidate people, but for someone like her that was extremely difficult. There was no way she could go around gloating about her power and calling her foes weak to try and get them to expend their chakra. She wasn't rude! She was just plain Shira. She frowned at this. What was she suppose to do. Itachi didn't really tell her how to intimidate people he just told her ways to get people to tire their chakra or to distract them. She suddenly looked down at her body. 'Seduction...' She knew she couldn't use that technique now, but maybe in the future... If her body does become endowed with gorgeous curves, like Kurenai's.

"Ya, right..."

"Hm?"

"Eep!" Shira screamed as she fell onto her back in surprise to only look up to see her sensei.

"..."

Shira knew he didn't have to say anything for her to already know what he was thinking, something like, 'Did I really teach you anything?' Suddenly and idea popped into her mind, "Nye, Ita-Sensei?"

"Hn?" Itachi replied as he sat down beside her watching sit back up.

"Your a genius right?"

"I guess."

"If you are..." Shira looked down at her hands, she wasn't really sure how to say what she wanted to say, but she needed to, so with a big sigh she spoke back up, "Do you think my body will have beautiful curves like Kurenai?"

A few seconds ticked by and Shira grew worried. She turned her eyes back to her sensei to only see a faint red appear on his face. She cocked her head to the side confused before she leaned onto her knees and turned toward him lowering her body a bit to stare up at his face before a bringing a finger and poking his cheek, "Nye, Ita-Sensei, your face is red..."

Suddenly Itachi disappeared causing Shira to fall over onto her stomach with a soft thump from the impact to the ground. She grumbled a bit before sitting back up and crossing her arms, "That was wierd..."

* * *

Itachi appeared onto the force of his family's house before sitting down to stare at the garden. His mind was currently preoccupied with Shira's question, "That brat.."

Suddenly a patter of feet came toward him he turned toward the person to only see his little brother come toward him.

"Itachi!"

Instantly, Itachi raised two fingers toward Sasuke and just as Sasuke came toward him Itachi poked his forehead.

"Ouch..." Sasuke grumbled while rubbing his head.

A very small smile appeared on Itachi's face as he turned his gaze back toward the garden.

"Where have you been going, nii-san?" Sasuke spoke as he sat down next to Itachi.

"Just a meeting."

"With whom?" Sasuke said as he turned toward his older brother.

Itachi simply shook his head causing Sasuke to grumble, "Must be someone special if your seeing them everyday..."

Itachi just looked at him with a lifted brow.

"She's something."

Sasuke froze. His older brother, some one whom he thought had no interest in anything, just admitted to having interest into someone, what's more was that 'it' was a she!

Suddenly an anbu appeared before them, "Itachi Uchiha your presence is being requested by the elders." With that said the anbu disappeared.

Itachi let out a sigh before standing up.

"Aww, I wanted to train with you." Sasuke groaned as he stood up as well.

Itachi smirked before poking his brother's head, "Forgive me, maybe another time." With that Itachi vanished.

* * *

Shira looked up at the stars. She was lying down in the middle of the clearing where her and Itachi would train, she found this spot to be the best when viewing the night sky. She let out a sigh before reaching her arms behind her head and relaxing more into her position. After Itachi had poofed away, literally, she continued to train with the shurikens and kunais trying to enhance her speed along with making sure the targets were precise. She still had a long way to go, but at least she was hitting the target... A memory of when she first started appeared in her mind, she was practicing trying to hit the target. Itachi said he wouldn't let her go in till she at least hit the target. Well of course she missed she was about to try again in till she heard a yell. That was when Itachi leaned into her and said _"Run."_

So she did. And now months later that memory only serves to make her laugh. She rolled onto her side staring at the tree line. She was happy. Happy that Itachi was her sensei, because he really was a great teacher. He became the reason she decided to go along and become a ninja, although she frowned when she realized she had to go through the ninja academy and be placed on a team with a new sensei, she didn't mind the team, it was just that... To her... Itachi was and will always be her only sensei. A soft sigh escape her as she thought about her sensei. Now that she thinks about it.. She doesn't really know much about him. Of course she could already tell he isn't a chunin or a genin, he's a genius for a reason, and exceptionally skilled. There is just no way he will be low ranked. So then maybe jonin? She shook her head it just didn't seem right.

Suddenly a particular scent wafted its way into the clearing. She felt like she should know this scent as she stood up, looking around. Itachi had taught her to rely on her senses, and so since then she would sometimes just sit around acting like she was doing nothing but in all actuality she was concentrating on everything around her; the sounds, the smells, the sights, the touches, she relied on all of them, and now it was time to put that to test. So with a deep breath she slowly exhaled before closing her eyes. She wasn't going to use chakra, instead she was going to use her natural gifts. She focused on the scent breathing it in once more. It smelled awful. Now that she thought about it, the scent was familiar. She smelt it before, but where... Her memories began to flood her mind trying to pinpoint where this smell was coming from.

Then that night appeared causing her to open her eyes in shock. The scent she was smelling now, was defiantly the same as before except much stronger. She bit her bottom lip clearing her mind, now was no time to become afraid. She had to pinpoint the scent, so with that in mind she closed her eyes once more. She focused more on the scent then she began to slowly turn around trying to figure out which direction contained the strongest scent. Then she stopped and opened her eyes before dashing toward where the scent was taking her. It was just as she thought, the scent grew stronger and now she was trying to block out the scent because honestly it was making her gag.

Yet, where she found where the scent lead her almost made her want to fall to her knees in shock, because there standing in front of her was the Uchiha Compound.

"Wh-why..." She couldn't help but say as she stood in front of it. The smell of death was clearly in the air, how nobody else was picking it up was beyond her. Without even thinking she walked into the compound.

After a few seconds she stopped in front of one of the houses hearing a noise. Quietly she approached the window and slowly peeked in before quickly turning away and falling down to her knees.

Her body was shaking from what she saw. Fear, worry, pain, but most of all, betrayal. It all coursed through her veins, but she didn't know what to do. She couldn't believe it, because within that house she saw her sensei. The sensei whom she prided in herself to be taught under... slaughter someone, someone from his own clan!

'No...'

Her hands reached up to ears and she gripped them tightly. Her head was hurting and it was the screams that wanted to come from the lifeless bodies were appearing in her mind now. She wanted to scream but she held it back, because what if he came after her next...

'No.'

He wouldn't do that... Then again she thought he would never hurt his village, much less his family.

'Why...'

Suddenly she felt a presence approaching and she looked toward the entrance of the compound to see Sasuke came through, immediately she hid between the two buildings and watched as he ran pass the alley she was in. After awhile she peeked her head out of the alley to see Sasuke going into his home. She just stood there..

'What do I do?'

A few minutes seemed to pass before she saw Sasuke exit the house with a look fear in his eyes as he stared up at the sky causing her to drift her gaze over to the sky to only see Itachi kneeling on the pole with the full moon in the background. His eyes were emotionless, a foreign feeling began to build inside her. Her cerulean orbs drifted back to Sasuke and instantly she clenched her fist before she made her way out of the compound through the alley. She didn't know why but something was telling her that Itachi was leaving, and she be damned if she just let that be, so she went to forest toward the clearing that trained in because that will be where he would pass, she just knew it...

Once in the clearing she stopped in the middle of it. She stood there while clenching her fist. What was she doing? Why was she even doing this? She knew she couldn't take him on. So why was she here? Did she want to stop him? Yes... but she knew she couldn't. He had already made up his mind the moment he slaughter one of his clan members.

'It hurts...'

Why does it hurt? She couldn't help but keep saying to herself as she clenched a hand to her chest where her heart was. She didn't know what he was thinking? So why was she here? Why was she here trying to confront the man... An image of Sasuke's face appeared in her mind..

She closed her eyes slowly and took a deep breath. Slowly her began to slow and she began to think of what she would do.. She tilted her head to the side confused, there didn't really seem much for her to do. She couldn't face him. She couldn't talk to him, and she sure isn't going to say goodbye, that will be like saying she didn't care for those who died, even if she didn't know them.

Suddenly she froze. He was here... He was letting her feel his presence. He was behind her only a few feet away. Slowly she turned away but she couldn't bring herself to look at them, she still didn't know what to do.

Itachi was honestly surprised to see Shira here. He knew she was at the compound for he had spotted the locks of white hair, but what he didn't understand was why she was in the clearing, he had thought she went to go warn everybody, but here she was standing in front of him. He noticed her turn around, but she didn't look at him.

"Shi.."

"SHUT UP!" Shira screamed cutting him off and instantly turning her gaze to him.

Itachi was the one to freeze this time, because staring in front of him was not the Shira he had always known. Those blue eyes that were calm like the ocean were raising a storm against him. He could see her body trembling but what was in? Fear? Nerves? Determination? Rage?

"Don't say a word." Shira spoke up at awhile of silence, "I'm not here to stop you."

Itachi raised his brow at this.

"It's not like I could even if I try." Shira said as she stood up straight the trembling form she had before was completely gone, and there in front of Itachi stood an opponent, "I am merely going to say this... I will surpass you. I have a question running through my mind begging to be answered, but to me I have no right to ask just yet, so I won't. Thus I will wait. I will reach whatever rank you are, or even a better rank, and when I do. Be prepared. For I will come for you. I will ask you the question. And if I have to beat out of you, I will." Shira spoke as she began walking toward the direction of the Nara household.

She stopped just as she was reaching the tree line to stare back at him, "This isn't a promise..." Her eyes narrowed, "I will do this."

With that Shira walked toward the tree but stopped when she felt something whiz past her head to strike the tree that stood in front of her. She glanced back at Itachi to only see him gone. Then her eyes turned back to the kunai seeing an intricate pattern on the blade. She knew he missed on purpose as she took the kunai out of the tree only to hold it in her hand grazing her finger against the design.

'Yes... I will surpass you.' She spoke to herself as she gripped the kunai before making her way home.

As soon as she got home she stood in front of Shikamaru's room. Usually if she wasn't feeling happy she would go to him, but right now, she wanted to wallow in this, thus she passed his door and made her way to her own room. She stepped inside and closed the door before slowly sliding down and cradling her knees to her chest with her head placed on top of them.

She could feel the tears already falling from her eyes, and she let them, but she made no sound. She felt betrayed.

* * *

Shikaku stood in front of the Hokage's desk with an exasperated expression, "He did what..."

"Itachi killed his clan." Was all Sarutobi said as he turned his gaze to stare out into the windows.

Shikaku looked down at his feet. "Why would he do that?" What was he suppose to do about Shira, how would she react?

Sarutobi stood up with a sigh, "Let's go see Shira..."

With that the both of them left the Hokage tower heading over to the training field that Itachi and Shira used.

* * *

Shira stood in the clearing. She held the kunai in her hands as she stared at the target several yards away from her. She took in a deep breath before closing her eyes. 'I will get stronger.' Slowly she opened her eyes and flung the kunai across the field. The kunai had hit dead center. She would of been jumping and celebrating but since that night that happiness she once had dimmed a bit. Slowly she walked over to the kunai she plucked out of the wooden pole before once again looking at the kunai. Her thoughts being preoccupied by the time she spent with Itachi.

'Was any of it true?' She couldn't help but ask herself as finger grazed the design, 'Or was it all a lie.'

* * *

If Shira had been truly concentrating, she would of noticed the presence of the Hokage and Shikaku, but she didn't. But before Shikaku could make his appearance the Hokage held him back causing Shikaku to lift a brow at him.

"I have to tell her."

"She already knows."

"Wha..." Shikaku was about to say more but Hiruzen just lifted his gaze to the girl making Shikaku follow.

And there before Shikaku stood something he had never seen before. There Shira stood, but she didn't smile. Instead she looked up to the sky while clenching the kunai into her hands, but what was even more amazing was her eyes. The look of determination was clearly shown in them, and he watched as she clenched tighter to the kunai as if she had made some sort of goal with herself.

And she had...

Shira has brought it upon herself to surpass Itachi at all cost... and she guarantees that she will.

* * *

**i am done! i hoped ya liked this chapter! it's over 4000 words so you better enjoy it XD i worked on this one cause to me it is an important chapter! and ik there was much shikamaru/shira moments but ill make up for it in the next chapter c: i hoped ya liked shira's proposal to Itachi! hmmm but what does she want to ask me 0.o? well anways please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. The teams and Chunin Exam

**So... its been awhile... IM SO SORRY! i was getting settled into collage and it was like instant work overload it was awful but finally things have calmed down and to make it up to ya this is the longest chapter 5000 words woot XD i would have gone longer but im sure ya would appreciate a break from reading so ill stop at 5000 and add the rest to the next chapter hopefully it wont take so long to write but anyways i hope ya enjoy! and i apoligize in advance! there was a part that was so good that my computer decided to back track and i lost all that i worked on so the revision wasn't as great the lesson: always save even if you only type 1 word after so long! ENJOY!**

**P.S. i do not own Naruto, if i did Sasuke be dead...**

**4 years later**

Four years have passed since Itachi left the village. During the event of the Uchiha Massacre many people were wondering why a heir of a clan would even do something like that and all felt sorry for Sasuke who was left all alone. Shira took the news well, although Shikaku and the Third Hokage knew that she had already known of the event, but she plays it off like she knew nothing of the massacre, she remained acting normal. But Shira continued to grow. She never stopped her training, she kept pressing forward, never backing down. And after awhile she managed to convince Yoshino to let her go into the Ninja Academy even though Yoshino was very reluctant and only wanted Shira to just grow up to become a housewife, but after watching her train, she realized that wasn't going to happen, and so she relented on her decision and allowed Shira to join with Shikamaru. Shira would train very early every morning just at the brink of sunrise and then just before midnight she walk into the Nara forest find a small clearing and just stare at the stars for a while before making her way back to her room. She did this every night four years.

Now a days the village was relatively peaceful, well besides Naruto's pranks, but Shira didn't mind them she found them to be quite amusing. Often times she would sit on top of a building eating dango watching ninjas chase after him, but her favorite part by far was whenever Iruka will catch him and scold him before bringing him back to class in which Shira would already have returned by then. Then it became the most amusing part as Iruka will tie of Naruto and place him in front of everybody. She couldn't hold back the smile that marred her features. But of course, Naruto refuses to listen...

Shira watched as almost a visual picture of a tick mark appear on Iruka's face, "Well then, we shall have re-test of the transformation jutsu!" Which of course he will make everybody else do it as well, which earned quite a bit of groans.

Shira stood at the end of line staring at her nails as Sakura and Sasuke transform into Iruka-sensei. Shira wasn't really worried about this, she aced it every time due to Itachi's training... 'Itachi.' She re-said his name in her mind causing her to grip her hand into a fist while lightly nibbling on her bottom lip before letting out a soft sigh, clearing out her mind, 'No use thinking about it...' She looked over to see Naruto stepping up with a pout and hearing Shikamaru saying something about this being a pain. 'Figures.'

Naruto did the sign for the jutsu but unlike the others the outcome was completely different. There before Shira was Naruto's famous sexy no jutsu, causing her to have to place her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing as she watched Iruka's face. Unfortunately it was short-lived as Iruka immediately scolded Naruto and made his punishment be cleaning up his graffiti art on the Hokage's.

Shira watched them go with Naruto grumbling about how unfair Iruka is being and Iruka telling him how he can't be a proper ninja if he continues being like this. Shira giggled softly before stretching her arms in the air and letting out a yawn.

"Are you sure your not an actual member of the Nara clan?" A voice spoke up in which Shira instantly recognized as Ino as she stood in front of her.

Shira stuck out her tongue while closing one eye, "Nah, I just inherited their need to yawn and stare at the sky."

With that they both start cracking up laughing before Shikamaru walked passed them mumbling, "At least the sky is silent."

"Psh, sure it." Shira replied with a scoff not really caring if he heard her not. Shira stretched once more before letting out another yawn, "Sheesh, maybe I should just go home and sleep."

"Again are you..." Ino began in which Shira just replied with a laugh, "Nah, I can't sleep a whole day like them. Well bye Ino! See ya tomorrow." Shira said as she ran off toward the Nara compound. Tomorrow... She fisted her hands to her side, 'Yes, tomorrow is graduation!' With that she beamed a bright smile before hurrying as fast as she can home.

* * *

**The next day**

**"**We will now start the graduation test, if you name is called please proceed to the next classroom. The test is on clone jutsu..."

Shira instantly looked over to see Naruto already mentally freaking out, 'Poor Naruto...'

"Shira."

"Hm?" Shira perked up at her name being called only to realize that was her que. She hastily stood up and ran for the door only to trip on her own two feet to come face to face with the floor. She grumbled while hearing everyone laughing at her as she sat up rubbing her face before standing back up to head for the next classroom.

She stood before Mizuki-sensei as well as Iruka-sensei. She just smiled before bringing her hands together and without even saying anything two clones appeared before her. This led her to pass, and honestly she could of summoned more but she could care less for the attention, so instead she just summoned the minimum to get her by and took the headband before leaving the class. She made her way outside where she could see many of the students who had already passed outside cheering with their family, but her eyes were instantly drawn to the swing where she Naruto. She started to make her way over there... before her arm was suddenly grabbed by Ino.

"You passed!" Ino exclaimed.

"Sure did." Shira just smiled while holding up her headband.

"Well, come on and wear it. Of course you won't look as good as me." Ino teased with a flick of her long gold locks.

Shira just laughed before staring down at it, "Nah, I'll put it on later."

"What!" Ino yelled while staring at her with a shocked expression, "Why? You should be proud!"

And she was. But the headband... it brought back memories. Thus, she just shook her head, "I am proud..." and proceeded to lie, "But my hair is a mess so I don't know what to do with it."

Ino laughed at the remark, "Got that right." She then observed Shira's body, "Hmm... Maybe you can tie it around your neck, arm, or thigh."

Shira looked down at her body mentally picturing how it would look on her, "Your right... I'll decide tomorrow!"

"You actually passed." A voice spoke up behind her causing her to turn around to only see Shikamaru.

"Shika! You lazy bum did as well!" Shira exclaimed.

Shikamaru just sighed before mumbling, "It was a drag."

This lead Shira to laugh, "I'm sure it was."

Shira watched as Ino began to argue with Shikamaru over something and Shikamaru not really caring just yawning in her face causing Ino to practically scream at him. She giggled before her eyes were brought back to the swing to only find Naruto gone again... This led her to let out a sigh.

* * *

**The next day**

Shira had overheard that Naruto actually managed to graduate due to an incident that happened last night. She was wondering why shinobi were running around desperately. She returned back to the Nara compound heading straight to her room. When she got there, she knelt before her mirror picking up a brush and started combing through her locks. After a while she noticed a lump on her bed which caused her to giggle.

"What are you doing here, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru just grumbled before rolling to his side propping his head up with one arm while staring at her, "Nothing."

"Well that's nothing new." Shira replied with a slight chirp to her voice as she repeatedly ran the comb through her hair.

Shikamaru stared at her for a second before his eyes were drawn to her long white hair, "Why do you keep it long? Isn't it a drag to deal with?"

"Hm, it is."

"Then why?"

Shira turned her head to stare at him with a gently smile, "'Cause to me, each inch of hair... holds a memory."

"Seriously?"

"Hm, yes." She grinned before returning to her task as she now stared at the tips of her hair, "It may not be true, that they may actually not hold a memory, but to me it is a reminder. It's as if when I'm staring into a certain piece of my hair I can see a memory of when my hair was that long. It's true that some are more painful than others, but to me..." She looked back over at him and Shikamaru instantly caught the distant look in her eyes, ".. to me their still wonderful memories, 'cause it means I'm alive."

Shikamaru stood up from her bed with a sigh before walking toward her and kneeling down behind her. He saw her give him a confused look but he didn't care. Instead he took the brush from her hair and began running it through her hair slowly making sure to be extra careful with the knots.

Shira just giggled before looking at herself in the mirror. Her cerulean eyes instantly caught sight of her headband that she has yet to wear since she received, "Hey Shika?"

"Hm?"

"Where should I wear my headband, my hair is too thick to wrap it around it, so where?"

Shikamaru peeked over from behind and stared at her body. Shira instantly tensed up, she wasn't sure why, but she felt very nervous with the way he was staring at her. She brought her gaze down to the floor quickly she couldn't think straight. Her heart was racing and she was hoping Shikamaru would stop staring at already. Doesn't he realize what he is doing! Probably not... since she didn't even know what was going on with her. 'Am I sick?'

"Your thigh."

"What?" Shira instantly perked up staring into the mirror at Shikamaru.

"Wrap it around your thigh, I've seen some kunoichi do it."

"Hm..." Shira stared at her thigh before nodding, "Ok! Thanks!"

Shikamaru let out a yawn before placing her brush down and standing up. He looked at the door before frowning at it and then made his way toward her bed propping back down with his back to Shira.

Shira stared at him with a raised brow, "Why are you sleeping on my bed? You have your own."

"To much work." Shikamaru mumbled before drifting back to sleep.

Shira just let out a sigh before standing up grabbing the headband and staring at it for a second before looking down at her thigh. 'Hmm, maybe I should look into some shorts.' She thought to herself before picking up her bag of money and making her way out the room but not before taking one last look at a Shikamaru.

* * *

**The next day**

"Shira!" Ino yelled as she saw Shira come through door both her and Sakura instantly ran over to her only for Ino to freeze in place.

"Ino?" Shira asked as she tilted her head to the sigh.

"No!" Ino screamed as she pointed a finger at Shira causing Shira to take a step back holding her hands up defensively while also looking very confused and embarrassed since now the whole class was staring at them.

"Now your competition!" Ino hissed while placing her hands on her hips, "Sasuke is mine!"

Shira just sweat dropped with a light laugh, "Um, what?"

"You've changed your attired!"

"Do I look weird?" Shira stared down at her at her tight white long sleeve shirt and short black shorts that came to mid thigh with her headband wrapped around just below the hem of the shorts on her right thigh and then her brown belt that held a pouch of kunais and shurikens that hung loosely on her hips, "I thought this outfit was average."

"No! But you can't have Sasuke!"

"But I don't want Sasuke!" And Shira was being honest. She didn't understand why girls were fawning over him she didn't really see anything special about him, in fact he pisses her off with his emo brooding and crap.

"Oh?" Ino blinked a few times at her before smiling and wrapping her arms around her neck, "Then you look absolutely gorgeous!"

Shira just blinked a few times with pure confusion she has no idea what just happened. She looked over to Sakura to only see her laughing. Shira was really confused but none the less hugged Ino back, "Um, okay?"

Ino then took Shira's hand dragging her to a seat and forcing her to sit down, "Well class is going to start, and I heard we will be placed on teams." Ino then looked over to Sasuke, "I hope I'm on his team."

Shira looked over to Sasuke before shrugging and staring at the front of the class, 'Teams, huh?'

* * *

The senseis stood around the Hokage staring into his crystal ball at all the graduate the students. Many were focused on the Uchiha, but one who was merely focused on locks of white hair that appeared in the corner of the ball.

* * *

Shira looked over when she heard screams to only see girls all around Sasuke and Naruto with Sakura looking like she was staring at a punching bag, "What the heck..." She looked back to Naruto who was looking very afraid, "...just happened?"

Shira watched as Sakura lunged at Naruto and just as Sakura finished beating him up Iruka walked in causing everyone to hurry to their seats.

Iruka walked to the front of the class before staring at them with a big smile, "As of today, you all have become full-fledged Ninjas.. However you are all still genin. The tough park is still to come, thus ya will be placed on squads of three and carry out your missions under you Jonin teachers."

Instantly Shira heard the girls talking about who will be with Sasuke while Shira was wondering what should she make for lunch.

"The groups have been determined so that the strength of the groups will be balanced." Iruka began again. "Now for the assignments!"

"Group 6. Shira. Hiroku Mitsunaga. and Kiri Zen."

"Now next is group 7. Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno. and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Group 8. Hinata Hyuga. Kiba Inuzuka. and Shino Aburame."

"Group 9. Ino Yamanaka. Shikamaru Nara. and Choji Akimichi."

"Well now that is all the teams!" Iruka finished while staring at them before being brought to Naruto over his ranting.

Shira just zoned out the complaining while staring at Hiroku and Kiri. Both of them came from a civilian family and she overheard Hiroku playing off ninja as just child's play. Thus, she began wondering how long in till they both break. Her gaze instantly turned into a glare. 'They better not hold me back.'

* * *

Shira stared at her supposedly new sensei. Her sensei was Minabi. She had short brown hair with brown eyes and a scar that ran across her right cheek. She wore her headband around her neck and wore the standard jonin outfit. All in all she was nothing remotely unique just simple... or that's what she wanted you to think. Shira could tell there was a lot of power hidden inside of her new sensei.

"Well then why don't we introduce our self. You already know about me so let's start with the left and work our way right." Minabi smiled gently.

Hiroku was the first speak. To Shira he was an eyesore. He is known to be the second behind Sasuke which in thus made him super popular with the female population but he was self-confident and downgrades any whom he sees as weaker. He think he is so powerful and hot with his spikey black hair and brown eyes. "I'm Hiroku, and I plan to become the strongest shinobi in history." He spoke with a smile full of confidence.

"I'm Kiri." Kiri was the next to speak and honestly Shira didn't really have much to say. He was kind of a shy boy with long black hair that was held back in high ponytail and green eyes. "I-i don't really have a dream." He spoke while looking away from the group.

Shira stared at them both before staring at their sensei. "I'm Shira, and I have a dream. One that I do not plan on telling anybody." She smiled sweetly before the smile vanished instantly while she stared at her sensei. "I won't call you sensei."

"Excuse me?" Minabi spoke up with a lift of her brow.

"I won't call you sensei and I have my reasons why."

"Another thing your not willing to say, eh?" Minabi smirked while she stared back at Shira. She didn't really have much hope for the other two but this girl... 'Heh.'

"Nope!" Shira beamed as she stood up, "So what are we doing?"

"I want you three to fight me so I know exactly what I'm dealing with." Minabi said as she turned her back on them going toward the middle of clearing where they were at.

Hiroku stood up and made his way over to Shira with a grin, "Don't worry I'll protect you." Shira watched him turn his back on her before instantly glaring at him, 'We'll see who is protecting who...'

Moments later Shira was the only one left to deal with Minabi. The other two went down very easily but Minabi was more focused on Shira. She wasn't expect much from them since they just graduated and their files said they were fairly average, but now she was rethinking one of them. The girl that stood before her was anything but average. Her moves were practiced, and graceful it was almost beautiful the way she moved and that was when she realized. Shira was taught by someone but who? She remembered seeing those moves in someone, but for the life of her she couldn't recall who, but whoever it was seemed to have left its mark, in fact that person could very well be the reason she refused to her sensei. That is also when she realized Shira wasn't fighting at full force...

"Why are you holding back?" Minabi spoke with a sigh as she placed her hands on her hips.

Shira just stared at her before breaking her defensive stance, "Don't see any reason to fight at full power."

"The whole point is for me to see how far you've come along."

Shira looked down at the grass before her before clenching her hands into fist tightly. 'I got this. I've practiced for four years. I can do this. He taught me...'

Slowly she closed her eyes concentrating intently deep inside her finding her chakra just nestling peacefully, 'Sorry, but its time to wake up.' With that she looked at Minabi before letting out a sigh. Instantly she knelt down before releasing herself off the ground charging at Minabi quickly.

Minabi watched the girl before she brought her hand up blocking a kick that was aimed at her face what she was expecting was how much power was held in that one kick, it almost led her to lose control. Instantly she pushed Shira was away from her. A chill ran through her body and she looked around. She could feel chakra all around her and she could figure out whom it was coming from. Suddenly she saw Shira appear before aiming a punch at her in which she instantly leap out of the way only to see her punch hit the ground, and that was when she saw ice forming on the ground where she hit slowly spreading around, "What the..."

Shira stopped and stared at the ice, watching as it slowly came to halt before letting out a sigh and smiling.

"What was that?" Minabi appeared before staring at the patch of ice.

"I don't know to be honest." Shira replied as she stared up at Minabi seeing her frown at the answer, "It's just a power I have. For four years I've been training myself to control it and it seems all that work has paid off." Shira knelt down touching the ice patch and soon it began to fade away, back to the original patch of green, "Before I couldn't stop it..." Images of the two men appeared before her, "... it led to the death of two..." She sat on the grass bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them as she laid her head on top of her knees, "But he taught me to control. He taught me how to access it and to use it while also gaining control of it."

"Who is he?" Minabi spoke up as she sat next to the girl.

"My sensei." Shira mumbled as her eyes became distant.

"Hmm," Minabi hummed to herself as she stared at the grass that was once covered with ice, "He must of been a wonderful sensei."

"He is."

Minabi lifted a brow before smiling and raising her hand to ruffle the white locks of the girl, "Sure he is, kid."

"Hey! Stop that!" Shira yelled as she tried to pull Minabi's hand from her head, "Do you know how hard it is to comb this mess!"

Minabi just let out a hearty laugh, "Then cut it off!"

"No!" Shira practically screamed as she began to gather her hair and hug it to herself.

Minabi lifted a brow at this.

"I will never cut my hair." Shira said with a pout.

Minabi smiled once more before wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulder and bringing her in to a sideways hug, "Sure, kid."

Shira stiffened at the hug a bit before relaxing and letting out a deep breath that she hadn't realized she held, "You weird."

"Hey!" Minabi pulled away with a frown while glaring at her, "Is that anyway to talk to someone who gave you a hug."

Shira just grinned, "Yep!" And with that she took off home leaving behind a fuming Minabi who was exclaiming something about ungrateful brats.

* * *

Minabi walked into the bar still mumbling over recent events as she made her way over to the other senseis whom were chatting.

"Minabi!" Gai called out as he waved over at her making room for her between Kakashi and himself in which quickly sat down letting out a sigh.

Asuma turned his attention to her, "Did ya hear?" He spoke while taking a drag out of his smoke.

"Hear what?" Minabi spoke with a lift of her brow.

"Kakashi actually passed a team."

"Oh really." She looked over to Kakashi to only see him give his famous eye crinkle, "So the prankster and brooding Uchiha with the girl actually passed, heh?"

He nodded, "How about your team."

Minabi frowned which caught the other sensei's attention, "I really don't have much hope for the two boys. Kiri is way to weak and is often second-guessing as well as running away. Hiroku thinks he's so strong but he is afraid to fight. I don't think they are going to last, especially with someone like me."

Kurenai nodded before she tilted her head, "What of the girl?"

"She lied."

"What?" Kurenai grew even more confused as well as the others.

"Everything on her file was a lie."

"What do you mean?" Asuma spoke as he leaned in on the table.

"I was testing them, and of course the other two boys were knocked down quickly, but she remained, and it was during that time that I realized she had been holding back," Minabi spoke as she recalled the way Shira's body remained unharmed and she wasn't even breathing that quickly she still remained calm, "So I told her to fight me a full power, she seemed hesitant, and then she closed her eyes. I thought she was giving up, in till I felt the air become colder, and chakra began to seep into the field. I had no idea where it was coming from when suddenly she appeared before me and almost hit me." Minabi could hear Kurenai gasp, "I managed to get out of the way and after a while she aimed at me once again before I moved out of the way only to see her stop and stare at what she just hit. I looked and there where her hit landed was covered in ice."

"Wait what!" Kurenai couldn't help but exclaimed.

"Yes, ice appeared."

"Only 12, and she is already this powerful." Asuma spoke absentmindedly.

"Yes, but I think it had more to do with her sensei. She spoke highly of him, and she won't even call me sensei because of it."

"Such a youthful person!" Gai exclaimed strutting a pose in the corner of the booth making wonder how he was even able to do that without a sound but then she remembered who he was and decided to just drop that train of thought cause as the saying goes, well her saying, 'Don't question stupidity.'

* * *

After talking to the senseis, Minabi continued for weeks to try and build up Hiroku's and Kiri's strength as well as keep an eye on Shira and teaching a few tricks that she could use. The mission they went on were boring and not a lot of fun for both Minabi and Shira whom them to be to easy, but they continued to push on. Hiroku still insisted that it was his job to protect Shira even though at the end of the day it was mainly Shira having to protect Hiroku. Kiri had come out of his shell a bit but he still second guess himself, which lead him to mess up and ultimately have either her or Shira come help him out. Because of the level that Hiroku and Kiri were still at, Minabi was becoming worried if she should even let them go through the chunin exams, but she knew she had to otherwise Shira would complain. And Minabi didn't not want to be the person who had deal with that, when Shira made it painfully aware that she wanted to move up in ranks quickly, Minabi still wasn't sure why the rush, but with a sigh she finally put her worries to the side and let them go though the door to begin the exams. Then she turned around and headed to the place the other senseis will be at.

* * *

Shira sat onto of a table kicking her feet as she hummed softly. She looked around the room to only see people stare at the entrance and when she looked she saw her friends there. Quickly she jumped down and ran toward them hearing Shikamaru.

"Man, this is utterly bothersome..."

"Shika!" Shira yelled as she ran to him and pounced on him causing him to fall.

"Shira!" Their semi-friends as long as friends yelled at her.

Shira just giggled as she sat up and looked at them, "Ya made it too."

"Your bringing attention to yourself..." Shira heard a man speak before she turned to see the white haired man before. She studied him for a bit before sticking her tongue out, "Don't care." She practically sang it cheerfully.

"Ugh, get off." Shikamaru groaned as he stared at the woman.

Shira looked down before giggling and standing up dusting the dust off her clothes while humming and turning towards the people staring at them. With a grin she stuck her tongue out at them before turning to the group to see the shocked expressions of Ino and Sakura, "What?"

"Are you asking for a death wish?" Ino almost screamed at her.

Shira just shrugged her shoulders before waving off at them and making her way back to her team, "Good luck."

Shira made it back to her team and once again sat on top of the table.

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! I WON'T LOSE TO ANY OF YOU! GOT IT?!" Shira heard someone yell causing her to look back to the entrance to see Naruto.

Instantly her hand covered her mouth as she laughed not even caring for any that heard her.

Suddenly she rose up and stared at the entrance, she saw blurs making their way through the crowd causing her to instantly reach her hand to her pouch grasping Itachi's kunai tightly as she watched the three from sound attack the white haired man. She continued to watch as they stared down at the man after causing him to bend over coughing. This led her to think back to the attack paying close attention when she remembered that the hunchback sound had lifted his sleeve, 'So something within his sleeve...' Before she could say anymore a yell was heard reverberating through out the room.

"SILENCE! DEGENERATES!" Instantly a big buff man with two scars along his face appeared, "Sorry to keep you waiting.. I'm Ibiki Morino, proctor for the first test of the Chunin Exam."

* * *

**please review and tell me what you think! your reviews are greately appreciated and i luv all u 82 followers who stuck by with this story ya r seriously greatQwQ**


	10. Chunin Exam: First Test

**hello everyone now welcome to chapter 10! :D arent ya happy for me i got another chapter up in such a short amount of time c: we also gained some new followers so woot! but enough of my gibberish i now give you chapter 10**

* * *

Shira stared at the paper that was laid before her. Well more like glared. Yes, that was the accurate term for this defile piece of paper. A test... a lousy freaking test was laid before her. She could mentally picture herself stabbing the paper. She hated tests, she hated them with a passion, they were a nuisance. She could do everything right but when it came to tests it was like her mind just froze, and now the chunin exams consists of them to take a freaking test! 'You know what? NO!' Shira mentally yelled as she crossed her arms staring daggers into the test, 'I'm not going to take you! How you like me now!'

So instead she looked off to her left in hopes of staring at the window but instead was met with the gaze of one of the instructors who will be watching them making sure they won't cheat. She glared at him, and he just lifted a brow in an exchange. He was tall man with long spikey black hair with dark eyes and wore a strip of bandage across the bridge of his nose in which Shira just found weird, but not as weird as the marking on his chin. 'Strange guy.'

Kotetsu stared at the girl. He was looking around his area of observation making sure he didn't catch anybody cheating before his eyes fell on her to only find her glaring at him, which he had no idea why. Instead he just smiled at her.

His smile caused Shira to glare more. How dare he take enjoyment at her demise!

Kotetsu thought that smiling would help but it only made the girl glare more at him. Thus, he had no idea what he should do.

Suddenly, Shira brightened up which caused Kotetsu to stiffen a bit at the sudden change. Shira gave him her softest smile before lifting of her hand to give him the 'come hither' gesture. She watched as he just stared at her for a second before leaning down giving her his ear.

"Can you take my test for me?"

Kotetsu instantly stood up and this time it was his turn to glare at her in which he just received a pout in return before turning away from to glare at the paper before her. Kotetsu shook his head before leaning back against the window and continued to survey the surroundings.

Shira grumbled mentally to herself as she stared at the paper. She was sure he will do it, but nope. But that didn't mean she was going to take it, she refused to, and she won't. She could hear everybody hastily working on the test, and she knew that Shikamaru probably was already done, damn Shika! Why couldn't he take her test for her! But she knew staring at the test was going to get her no where... thus... she grabbed the pencil... and began... trying to balance it on top of her lip.

Kotetsu brought his gaze back to the white haired girl to only be met with an amusing sight that led him to have to place a hand over his mouth to keep from bursting into laughter. This isn't his first time having to do this job but this is his first time meeting a girl like the girl right in front of him. After a while he was able to control himself and continued just watching the girl trying to balance the pencil on her upper lip. Once again he had to break away from his entertainment to only be met with a stare from Ibiki with a lifted a brow. Kotetsu just shook his head before observing the surroundings once more.

This was Shira's fifth time trying to balance in on her upper lip, but this time as the pencil was falling her hand didn't catch instead pushed it even further away. Quickly she grabbed it without making any noise as well as making sure it didn't hit the person in front of her.

Kotetsu lifted a brow, 'Quick reflexes and without a sound. She'll definitely be a force to be reckoned with...' Then images of her balancing the pencil on her upper lip, '...or not.'

Gripping the pencil firmly in her hand, Shira let out a deep breath that she didn't realize she was holding. Her almost losing the darn thing made her realize she needed to try something else... Slowly her cerulean orbs looked around the room making sure it didn't seem like she was cheating before it suddenly hit her, and with that she began to mark quickly on her paper.

Kotetsu lost all interest in the other genins that littered the room his main focus was on his source of entertainment that had begun to work on her test just moments ago. This made him confused. He was pretty sure that this girl was pretty set on refusing to take the test, yet here she was hastily working on it. He leaned up a bit to get a peak on what she was doing.

Shira sensing some one coming close peaked up to stare at the man trying to look at her test. She sent him her fiercest glare before moving her paper further away from his prying eyes and continued on her work.

Shira's antics led Kotetsu to lift a brow and only made him more curious as to what she was up to. Seeing as he wasn't going to be able to look at the paper he just continued to observe her. He watched as her arm move quickly across the paper, 'Could she actually be a genius?'

Suddenly Ibiki spoke out. "ALL RIGHT! Here is the tenth question." Kotetsu looked back down to the white haired girl noticing her not even acknowledging Ibiki, 'Did she not care, or was she listening?'

Ibiki continued on in all seriousness, "But before that.. I'm going to add some rules for the last question. Let me explain. These are the hopeless rules!"

Kotetsu continued to watch the girl but she never looked up but continued mark on the paper. 'What the heck is she doing?'

* * *

Minabi sat with other senseis she had just learned that Ibiki is the proctor for this first exam and this only led her to grin, 'Heh, I wonder if Shira will some how give him hell.'

"Who is this guy?" Kurenai spoke up while leaning back into the couch.

"He is a professional." Kakashi replied letting Asuma finish for him, "Of Torture and interrogation."

"What!?"

Minabi leaned up from the couch, "Don't worry. There is no physical torture in the exam itself. But he's a sadist who loves to show off his skills as an interrogator, by tormenting psychologically. That is Leaf Village Anbu's Torture and Interrogation Unit Marshall, Ibiki Morino, or the big teddy bear." Minabi couldn't help but gush out.

At this Asuma and Kakashi sweat-dropped at Minabi's last statement and Kurenai was just confused, "What the heck..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just have thing for guys built like him who act all tough. It's endearing." Minabi realized she was getting way out of character but she loves Ibiki, he has always been a giant teddy bear in a big brothery way, even though he is actually her brother. "Plus, I'm his little sister." She added as she stuck her tongue out.

"Oh..." Kurenai had totally misinterpreted the relationship. This led Minabi to just smile before her mind drifted back toward her team.

* * *

"First, you guys will have to choose." Ibiki spoke as he turned toward the room of genins that had remained. "Whether or not you will take this 10th question!"

Kotetsu brought his gaze back to the girl but she still wasn't looking up, 'Did she really not care?'

Temari spoke up from the group, "Wait! What if I choose not to take the tenth question?"

"Then if you choose not to take you score will be zero. In other words, you fail!" Ibiki replied slowly turning his frown into an eerie grin. "And of course, the same goes for the two others in the same group!"

Kotetsu continued to watch the girl, she didn't even more, 'Again, is she even listening?'

"And... one more rule.. If you choose to take it and are unable to answer it correctly, then you will have to... relinquish your right of taking the Chunin Exam forever!"

"What kind of rule is that! There are plenty of people here who have taking the chunin exams before." Kiba spoke up.

This only led Ibiki to let out a creepy laugh, "You're just unlucky," Ibiki spoke in the most sadistic way possible. "I make the rule this year. But I did give you the option to go back. For those of you who aren't confident, you can choose not to take it and take the exam next year or the year after that."

Kotetsu looked up from the girl to already see the others started to fidget yet the only who didn't was the girl before him who didn't even seem to care for what was going on.

"Then let's begin..." Ibiki said as he watched every single one of them. "The 10th question.. Those who will not be taking it, raise your hands! Once I confirm your number, I'll ask you to leave!"

Instantly, Kotetsu watched as groups began to leave the facility. After awhile he grew bored and turned his attention back the girl who had still haven't finished marking on the test. Suddenly the boy in the orange jumpsuit caught his attention with his loud outburst, this only led him to grin before his attention was brought back to the girl who had flinched. He watched as she held the paper out in front of her with the biggest smile on her face. 'Was she paying attention at all?' Kotetsu start to sweat-dropped thinking that she probably hasn't in the last several minutes.

"I'll ask again... It's a choice that will alter your life. If you want to quit, now is your chance!" Ibiki spoke to everyone but was mainly staring at Naruto.

Naruto just grinned back, "Like I said. I'm not going to take back my words! That is my way of Ninja!"

"I like your determination! Then.. for those who are still here... The first exam.. You have passed it!"

Instantly Shira shot up from her table and yelled, "I FINISHED IT!"

Instantly all eyes were on her, and Kotetsu just blinked a few times at the girl's antics. Ibiki looked up with a slight frown, he didn't even get to see the shocked expression on their face before the girl decided to burst his bubble.

But Shira didn't really care. She was in her own little word. She sat down staring at her test with a big smile on her face.

Kotetsu looked around and saw Ibiki's glare before he went over to the girl and knelt before her about to her what all has happened before he caught sight of her test and this led him to fall onto his knees laughing.

Ibiki continued to glare as he made his way over to Kotetsu and number 23. As he got closer Kotetsu instantly stood placing his hand over his mouth to try and control his laughter while the girl just stared at Kotetsu like he was the weirdest being alive. He made his way to stand right by the girl and stared down at her with his harshest glare. He watched this girl throughout the exam. He watched as she did anything but take the exam in till the last moment and then during his speech she ignored him.

"And what exactly did you finish."

Shira stared at him, he didn't ask her a question it was more of a demand. She smiled brightly as she handed him the paper, "See for ya self!"

Ibiki stared at her for a second before taking the paper and glancing it before he suddenly slammed the paper down on the table causing it to crack in a few places. Shira just stared at them with a lifted a brow, "Was that necessary? Was it that bad?"

"What the hell is this!?" Ibiki yelled at her while pointing at what she did.

Shira looked at her marks, well more like her drawing that she spent the last several minutes working on, "It's you."

"Why the hell am I wearing bunny ears!?" Ibiki yelled as he got his face closer to the girl's.

Shira flinched a bit at his tone before she decided if he was going to yell she will yell too, "Because your scary looking! You need something cute!"

"Cute!" Ibiki continued yell.

"Yes! You idiot!" Shira screamed back giving him her harshest glare.

"I'm the idiot!"

"Yes!"

Suddenly Ibiki leaned back and started laughing.

Shira continued glaring at him while pouting. If he didn't like her drawing he didn't have to yell at her...

Ibiki calmed down a bit before grabbing the girl's head and ruffling up her head, "Your one unique kid."

"Hey! Stop that!" Shira grumbled as she tried to swat away his hands, "Do you know how hard it is to tame my hair!"

Ibiki just grinned before ruffling her hair some more, "Heh, I like you."

"Well, I don't like you!" Shira said as she crossed her arms pouting at him.

Everybody else the room just stared. They had no idea how they were suppose to react to this. First they were shocked about the revelation of the fact that the test was bogus and and that they all passed, then had the white hair girl suddenly scream out in the room Then the next thing they knew the girl was arguing with probably the scariest looking man and made him laugh as well as say he liked her. They didn't know what to do...

Shira was still pouting before her gaze drifted toward the rest of the room, "Hey.. where did everyone go?"

"They all left and the ones who remained have passed."

Shira let the information slowly sink into her brain before she turned toward Ibiki with a big smile while pointing at herself, "Does that mean me too?"

Ibiki let a small smile grace his features before resting a hand on top of her head, "Ya, brat."

Instantly, Shira shot up from her chair lifting her arms in the air before exclaiming, "Yes!" She then turned toward Shikamaru and pointed at him, "Ha! You owe me a dango!"

Shikamaru just groaned before slamming his head against the table. She was literally to much for him. So instead, he just waved a hand in the air, "Whatever."

Suddenly an object crashed through the window and instantly a banner was placed up and a woman stood up, "Don't start celebrating now, brats. I'm the proctor for the next exam, Anko Mitarashi!"

* * *

**lawl and i shall stop there please reveiw and tell me what ya think c: the next chapter shall be the forest of death! still debating on either having the forest as well as the match-up into one chapter or split it into two... hm dont know.. ill decide when i get there! hoped ya enjoyed it!**


	11. Chunin Exam: Forest of Death Part 1

**now i bring chapter 11 :D sorry it took awhile... i was pissed off the last few days cause i had finished it but when i went to save... the internet goes out so i had to rewrite the whole thing... ugh... it was awful... i had to take a few days to cool off cause i had over 4000 ofc i didn't write that much i this chapter since i decided to split up anymore but oh well... I HOPE YA ENJOY IT! AND REMEMBER! I DONT OWN NARUTO, only Shira c:**

* * *

After the brief but awkward discussion with Anko after the first exam all the ninjas who had passed the first part went back to their senseis to get a brief on what to expect.

Shira stood in the clearing that Team 6 used for their training. She was currently staring up at the clouds with her hands behind her back trying to see what shapes she can make out of. She tried to do this game with Shikamaru one time but he ended up falling asleep... Didn't even make it through the first round.. Typical. Kiri sat on the grass beside her. Her and Kiri had somehow became close friends over the past few weeks. They found comfort in each other even if they didn't say a word. Hiroku... Shira just frowned at the mere thought of him as she gazed over to the side of the clearing where Hiroku stood with a pout. He tried to ask her out...again.. This time Shira just ignored him, not even glancing at him, and she continued to ignore him till this very point, in which he got mad and decided to pout off in the corner, or well the side of the clearing.

"What you do to Hiroku?" A voice spoke up from behind her, which made Kiri flinch noticeably but Shira just looked off her shoulder at the woman with a lifted brow, "I ignored him."

Minabi grinned at Kiri's reaction but somehow managed to frown at Shira's. 'Of course she would of noticed me.' "Why are you ignoring him?"

This led Shira to glare at the woman, "Seriously? Do you not realize how many times he has tried to get me to go on a date with him?"

Minabi just shrugged her shoulders as she ran a hand through her brown locks, "Eh, why don't you just go?"

"Not interested." Shira replied as her gaze drifted back toward Hiroku seeing him start to make his way over to them, "Plus he annoys me."

"Hmm," Minabi mumbled as she watched the poor boy come toward them, then a flash of mischief flashed in her eyes as she saw Shira give her a weary look, 'Yes, be afraid...' "Then how about that Nara boy?"

Shira lifted a brow. She had at first been weary of the mischievous look that cross Minabi's face but now she was confused, "What does Shikamaru have to do with this?"

"Would you prefer to go on a date with him?" Minabi grinned as she bent at her waist peering into Shira's blue orbs.

Instantly, Shira gasped and she could feel heat running to her cheeks as she took a step back, "W-what!?" She didn't know why she started to stutter or why her cheeks felt hot, "H-he has nothing to do with this..." She started to mumble toward the end.

"Who has nothing to do with what?" Hiroku spoke up as he stood before them with a curious expression.

"Oh, just talking about Sh-" Instantly Minabi's mouth was covered by Shira's hand and Shira turned her red face toward Hiroku with a slight pout, "Nothing!"

Minabi was mentally musing over Shira's reaction. 'How cute.'

"Ok..." Hiroku replied unsteadily as his gaze drifted toward Kiri who just gave him a shrug.

Minabi swatted Shira's hand away before leaning up with a sigh, "Ok, about tomorrow... All I'm telling you is where to meet up. Ya can figure out everything when you get there. The location is..."

* * *

Shira, Hiroku, and Kiri stood in front of the barbed wire watching as a snake instantly ate up a small bird. Hiroku and Kiri flinched at the sight but Shira stared in amazement.

"Oh my goodness, did you see that?"

"I wish I didn't." Hiroku grumbled as he took a step back from the barbed wired fence.

"What, it's great." Shira giggled as she observed the other genins that had gather, 'Sure is a lot though.'

A chuckled caught her attention as Shira shifted her gaze to land on their new proctor Anko, "This place is called the Forest of Death, you'll soo realize why."

At that Naruto started to do a funny little dance while repeating everything Anko said before saying, "That kind of threat won't work on me one bit! I'm not scared!"

Anko placed on an innocent smile, "Really? You've got a lot of energy." Instantly Anko's expresson did a drastic change, changing from innocent to conniving as a kunai immediately appeared in her hand she launched toward Naruto just grazing his cheek before she appeared right behind him just as quickly and placing one hand against his cheek while speaking into his ear slowly, "A kid like you dies at the very beginning, dappled with the red blood I like." She says as a finger barely touches the blood that appeared on his cheek.

Suddenly another kunai appeared in Anko's hand as she looked behind her to only see a woman with long black hair and a long tongue holding her kunai towards her.

The woman spoke deeply, almost eerily, "I'm returning your… Kunai Knife…"

"Thank you for taking the trouble…But… don't stand behind me, thirsty for blood. If you don't want a quick death…" Anko spoke as she took the kunai from the woman.

"Well, it's my nature to act up at the sight of red blood. And my precious hair was cut, so I got excited… I'm sorry." The woman spoke before turning back around heading back to her group.

"Evidently, we've got a lot of hot-blooded kids this time." Anko spoke with a grin forming on her lips as she watched woman leave before letting out a chuckle, "This will be fun." She said as she made her way back to the front of the barbed wire fence.

"Well, before we start the second exam, I have to pass this out to you! It's a consent form, before you can take part in the test you have to sign this."

"Why?" Naruto spoke up intrigued on why a piece up paper should matter.

"From here on out, corpses are going to come out, I have to get your consent to that! Or it'll be my responsibility." Anko laughed although everyone knew that she could really care less for what happened to them.

"Well, I'm going to start the explanation for the second exam. In a word, the limtis of your survival will be challenged."

Shira took a piece of paper before handing the rest to whoever stood next to her. She quickly skimmed over the contents, 'Hm, life or death… how interesting..' She then turned her attention back to Anko.

"First, I'll give you step-by-step instruction on the terrain of this Training field. Training Field Number 44 is surrounded by 44 locked entrance gates, there are rivers and a forest and a tower in the middle. It's about 10 kilometers from the towers to the gate… In this confined area, you will go through a certain survival program. The contents of which are… anything goes scroll battle!"

"Scroll?" Kabuto was the one to speak up this time.

"Yes… I want you to fight for two scrolls, the Heaven Scroll and the Earth Scroll. All together 26 teams got through the first test. Half of them… 13 teams get the Heaven scroll, the othe3r half get the Earth scroll. I'll hand over one scroll to each team. To put it simply, that's what you're vying for."

"And the conditions to pass?" Sasuke said.

"Three of you bring both the Heaven and Earth Scrolls to the tower in the center.

"That means that of the 13 teams, half of them will fail for sure…" Sakura was the one to speak.

"Except it has to be in time. For this second exam, the time limit is 120 hours. Do it in exactly five days! And, besides those injured during attempts to capture scrolls… there will definitely be people are unable tenure the rigors of the course."

"Umm… so you can quit in the middle of it?" Shikamaru said with a raise of his hand and honestly Shira was not surprised as she smacked her hand against her face which earned a confused look from Kiri.

"According to the rules, you cannot give up in the middle of it! I want you to spend five days in the forest."

"Just like I thought…" Shikamaru mumbled while crossing his arms against his chest. "This is going to be a pain!"

"Moving on, conditions of disqualification. Number 1, if all three members of the team can't make it to the tower with the Heaven and Earth Scrolls within the time limit. Number 2, if a team loses a member or if a member became incapacitated. There's that, and this is a supplement… Absolutely do not look at the contents of the scrolls until you have reached the tower! I'll leave it up to you to figure out why if you dare even try." Anko spoke with a grin as she placed her hands on her hips. "There are times when a Chunin must deal with super-secret text. This is to test your reliability. That's all the explanation! I'll exchange your three consent forms for the scrolls in that hut over there. After that, pick your entrance, and all the gates will open simultaneously!" Anko then let out a big sigh, "Finally, just a word of advice… Don't die!"

Shira instantly pumped her fist against her chest as she stared in wonder at the forest, "Yes! Are you guys…" She looked to her team to only find their retreating forms as they ran form the scene. "…ready?"

Shira blinked a few times confused before it finally dawned on her, "They left me…" Suddenly her eyes caught Kiri running back to her. "Kiri?"

Kiri looked up at her before adverting his eyes just as quickly, "I-I'm sorry… I-I d-don't want t-to die….." At this Kiri ran back off.

Shira's hands fell to her side as she watched him go. They were leaving her, alone. If they weren't here then… Suddenly her eyes went wide and she turned around to only find Anko staring down at her.

"It seems Team 6 will not be advancing."

Shira watched as Anko walked away from her. Her eyes slowly went down to the ground as she tried to clear her mind. Was this the end for her? After everything she has done, was this truly the end….

_*flashback*_

_Images of the last time she saw Itachi appeared._

_"…I will surpass you…'_

_*end flashback*_

That's right. She couldn't give up. She came this far and she sure isn't going to quit now. If he team leaves her then so be it she will keep going. With that thought in mind she clenched her fist together and raised her head staring hard into Anko's back, "NO!"

At this Anko froze and she turned to look at the girl, "Excuse me."

"I will not leave." Shira spoke up while biting her bottom lip.

"In case you haven't realized it girly…" Anko spoke with a glare as she leaned into the white hair girl which caused the other genins to turn toward them with interest, "Your team left you."

"So what?" Shira glared right back, "I will keep going."

"No, this is a team."

"No!" Shira yelled as she stomped a foot to the ground. "Please let me continue on!"

"And why should I? You're all alone."

"Because the rank I'm trying to get to will require me to work on, so let me go through this. Let me see for myself if I'm ready! Please!" Shira bowed at her waist toward Anko as her hands gripped tightly to the bottom of her shorts.

Anko stared at the girl before a conversation with Minabi appeared.

_*Anko's flashback*_

_"Ugh, your brother passed to many." Anko sighed as she collapsed on the chair opposite of Minabi._

_Minabi just laughed before pulling a bottle of vodka from the bottom of the coffee table and setting on top of the table, "Ha, maybe there is a lot of potential this year. Even my team made it through."_

_"I thought your team was going to be a simple drop and fail." Anko mumbled as she snatched the vodka popping the lid off with her thumb before taking a swig._

_"It was supposed to be." Minabi said as she crossed her arms, "But there was a miscalculation."_

_"Miscalculation? How?"_

_"Shira."_

_"Who?"_

_"The female on my team. She didn't show her full potential so when they were grouping her up she was placed on a weak team. But she is much stronger than that. I just fear that the other two are holding her back from achieving her full potential. She can do so much more, and she is the reason I decided to stick to the team, although I have no idea what to do with the other two. She is always protecting them and saving them. Those two will end up being the death of her."_

_"Hm…" Anko hummed off._

_*end of flashback*_

Anko took one last look at the girl, 'So this was the girl Minabi was talking about.' Her gaze drifted back to the horizon the two boys had run off too, 'They really were holding her back.' Her gaze drifted back to Shira before letting out a deep sigh, "Fine…"

At this, Shira instantly shot up with a big bright smile, "Really?!"

"Ya, but don't expect any help from me! You're on your own!" Anko glared at her.

"Don't worry! I won't ask for any help." Shira continued to smile.

Anko just huffed before turning back around, one of the assistants was about to protest but one glare from her instantly shut them up.

Only thing running through her mind was, 'Minabi… you better damn well have three bottles of vodka for me…' She stopped in her ranting, 'Make that six…'

Shira stared down at the consent form. She was actually doing this, and alone too. She stared at the forest once more, 'Did you do this alone too? Nye, Sensei?'

"Shira!"

Shira instantly turned around to come face to face with Shikamaru, "Shika!"

"What the heck are you thinking?" Shikamaru yelled at her yet she found it amazing how his yelling even seemed so lazy like.

"Hm?" Shira tilted her head to the side confused.

"You're going into the Forest of Death alone." Shikamaru sighed as he ran a hand through his hair making sure not to mess up the tie though.

"Ya, your point?"

"You could die!"

"Then so be it."

"Wha-?" Shikamaru stared at her in shock.

"I became a ninja knowing the risks I was taking. I refuse to back down." Shira spoke with a smile, "So don't worry Shika. I'll be fine. I'll even prove it to you. If I make it to the tower before you, you have to buy me 3 dangos!" Shira beamed while holding up three fingers.

Shikamaru stared at the girl for a few seconds before sighing and giving her a lazy smile, "Fine, just don't die out there."

"Heh, ok!"

"It's about time for the scroll exchange!" A man spoke from behind the curtain at the station.

"Well, it's time! See you at the tower, Shika!" Shira yelled as she made her way over to the station.

Shira walked out of the station wearing a big smile as she came out with her hands behind her back while humming peacefully.

After a while Anko spoke up, "Teams who have taken the scroll, stay with the representative and move to the gate! We'll all start simultaneously in 30 minutes!"

After a while Shira stood in front of gate 23. She stared up at the man who was currently blocking the gate that is when she recognized him.

"Mr. Bandage Nose!" Shira yelled out while pointing at him.

Kotetsu had been surprised when he found only the white haired girl appear before him but was completely knocked out of focus at the name she had given him, "Bandage Nose…."

"Yep, caus you have a bandage on your nose, which is really weird." Shira wasn't at all afraid of anything that she said. She spoke her mind freely.

"My name is not Bandage Nose…" Kotetsu sighed as he ran his hand through his black hair.

"It's not, it seems so fitting." Shira couldn't help but giggled before she leaned forward giving him her kindest smile, "Then what is her name."

"Kotetsu."

"Bandage Nose is more fitting." Shira couldn't help but stick her tongue out in manners of playfulness.

Kotetsu just sighed before grinning at the girl before him, she really was his new source of entertainment, "Are you ready?"

"As I ever will be!"

Kotetsu smiled before turning around to unlock the lock to the gate before turning back around to stare at his watch. As soon as the second hand hit the 12 the gate immediately opened and Shira instantly went by Kotetsu.

Kotetsu stared into the forest watching as the white locks fade into nothing, 'Good luck, little one…'

* * *

**Decided to break this off into two chapters plus its late and i have to wake up early in the morning to write a paper for school ugh college =w= well i hope ya enjoyed it!**


	12. The Chunin Exam: Forest of Death Part 2

**Well here is part 2 and remembered to please review so I know of ya r enjoying and oh my goodness almost 100 followers I was not expecting this many at u guys are great! Like seriously I feel so honored that u all enjoy my story well that is enough of me fawning over ya so on with the story woman!... oh wait that's me...**

* * *

Shira raced across the tree branches at a brisk pace. She wasn't in any hurry, but this allowed her the time to think of a plan. After she had to make sure she got to the tower before Shikamaru so that he pay up on his end of the bargain. But first she needed to get the other scroll but how? Her blue orbs looked ahead spotting a clearing she stopped on the branch just at the edge of the clearly. Slowly she sat down on the branch dangling her feet in the air as she stared up at the trees watching the sun filter through a bit of them.

Now to come up with a plan...

First thing first... How the heck is she suppose to find a not her team! Shira mentally groaned as she ran her hands through her white locks furiously. She took all the white scroll that she had hidden inside her bag and glared at the thing, "If only you lead me to your partner this will be a lot easier." But of course the scroll didn't listen to her. Damn thing.

She placed the scroll on her lap as she stared at the clearing before. What should she do? If there was one thing she sucked at... and that was tracking. She just could never get the concept down. She could feel people near if they were close but she couldn't... track. A sigh escaped her lips, "Sensei, what should I do...?"

_*flashback*_

_Itachi looked down at the white haired girl before him. He lifted a hand to place it gently on top her head, "You suck at tracking..."_

_At this Shira grumbled and huffed as she crossed her arms against her chest leaning from one foot to the other, "Tell me something I don't know."_

_"There are other ways in obtaining your opponent without the use of tracking."_

_"Hey..." Shira looked up at him with a grin, "Now that's something I don't know!"_

_Itachi just shooked his head. She really was something else. "Pretend to be the prey."_

_"Why would I have to be the prey. I thought I was suppose to always remain the predator." Shira spoke up with a tilt of her head._

_"And your right, but that's why I said pretend."_

_"I'm not following.." Shira grumbled as she glared at the ground._

_Itachi couldn't help the smirk that marked his face. He crouched down before staring up into her eyes, "Become the prey. Make it seem as if you are weak, defenseless, alone. Make your prey seem like their the predator, and they will come to you, but you must remained weak. You must watch them. Watch the way they move, the way they speak, be vulnerable and then when you seem let their guard down.. Strike."_

_*end flashback*_

That's right. Shira instantly jumped down the tree branch, landing on her feet gracefully as she made her way toward the middle of the clearing gripping the scroll tightly. Be the prey...

Shira let out a deep breath of air as she calmed her nerves. Now she had to figure out how to put on the facade. Her life she was the predator now she has to figure how her prey felt when they went against her. After awhile she got nothing. She just could not imagine it.

"Ugh!" Shira screamed as she gripped tightly to her hair, "If only Hiroku was here!" Suddenly she stopped. Realization dawned upon her features and eerie grin appeared on her face, "Ah yes, what would Hiroku do..."

Slowly she calmed her nerves forcing the grin to go away from her features only to place it with one of her innocent smiles. She opened her eyes and stared at the scroll, fiddling it within her hands as if trying to figure out what she was doing. She switched from foot to foot trying to make it seem like she was a fidgeting mess. After awhile nothing happened, and she was starting to think that this plan was failure... Well, in till the rustle of the leaves caught her attention. And that is when she felt it. Three distinctive chakra presences made themselves known, and took all the willpower inside of her to keep from grinning in triumph.

Soon enough the three people stepped out into the clearing wearing confident grins. Shira looked up at them innocently while her mind discreetly scrutinize each person. It was the same team set up of two boys one girl, but they were from the mist country. The male on the left was bald with beady black eyes and not much of a build. The female stood on the right with her short blond hair pinned behind her ear and black eyes. The man in the middle had long black hair that he let loose freely with piercing black eyes and a muscular build, 'He must be the leader.'

"How lucky are we." The leader spoke as he walked toward Shira still wearing that confident smirk that Shira wished she could just smack off his face, but she couldn't cause defenseless innocent people don't do that.

"To think we would get to go against the loner." The female laughed.

"And look, she holds the scroll we need." The beady eyed man spoke as he pointed toward her hand. This only led Shira to inwardly grinned because she now knew they were people she waiting for.

"Hm, how interesting." The leader spoke as he began to circle around her.

Shira watched him with innocent eyes while gripping onto the scroll tightly all the while watching each of them. The other two she already had let their guard down but the leader still has his up. She just had to wait, but unfortunately she is going to need time, and he doesn't seem the type to just sit and talk... talk... Images of Kiri appeared in her head. That's right he was always great at negotiating, even convinced a deranged man to stop attacking the village. Even got the man to give Kiri his weapon.

Shira fidgeted a bit from where she stood, "Um, Hi?"

The leader smirked, why? She has no clue, but all thoughts froze when she felt his finger ghost against her cheek, "Why don't you give us the scroll and we won't have to mare this beautiful skin, darling?"

Darling! She was about ready to snap but luckily she had scolded herself on her emotions, well Itachi tended to pinch her cheek every time her anger slipped. She clung to the scroll tighter against her chest as she shook her head, "N-no."

This only lead the leader to grin more as he leaned in to her.

And that is when she saw it. His guard was down. Swiftly she let out a deep breath of hair before her entire expression changed and she quickly shot a hand forward hitting him square in the stomach harshly as he was sent flying back toward his teammates. The other two stared in shock at what they saw but before they couldn't even get back to their senses, Shira was already behind the female. Instantly her fingers press against the juncture between her shoulder and neck finding the pressure point easily as the woman immediately fainted to the ground. Just as soon as that was over she appeared in front of the beady eyed man and brought her fist back before connecting it with his ribs roughly hearing the satisfying crack of ribs that she was aiming for. She watched as the man went limp to his side. She knew he wouldn't be able to get up for a long while. Her blue orbs went to the leader who had managed to rise from his spot. She watched as he lifted his head giving her his harshest glare but she was unfazed. She crouched down with a grin as she motioned with her hand to come at her. She was the predator now...

* * *

Shira walked out of the clearing juggling the two scrolls in her hands while humming softly. The leader was actually a worthy foe unlike the other two who went down without a fight. She looked down at her body and frowned, she got cut up more than she would of liked. With that thought in mind she lept across the branches pushing more chakra into her feet to propel her further as she made her way toward the tower. She had no time to sit around, especially since she really sucks at bandaging herself.

* * *

Temari let out a deep sigh as she collapsed onto the bench. They were the first ones to the tower of course, considering who they were traveling with she thought as she looked over to the red haired man. So now they wait. Now they have to wait for four more days in till this test is over. With that thought in mind she quickly rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

The next morning Temari woke up before Kankuro who preferred sleeping in but of course Gaara was already awake. She wasn't even sure if he sleeps. She remains quiet as she stares off at the doors, wondering when more people will start to arrive.

But it seems she didn't have to wait long since the doors opened, which cause Kankuro to wait up and glare at the door. But who came through surprised Temari. She watched as the white haired woman who had yelled at the proctor on going alone entered the area with blood covering her body. The white haired woman just seemed unfazed as she made her way over to a bench before taking out supplies of bandages. Temari watched the woman glared, and found it amusing when the girl was glaring at anyone but at the bandages instead.

Shira glared at the bandages. She hated them just as much as tests. Yoshino had tried teaching her but some reason the art of healing is not her forte, neither is tracking, and sure as heck isn't test taking. With a deep breath she begrudgingly began the awful task of wrapping the bandages around her body. After she finished her arm, she frowned. The bandage as already getting bloody, 'Did I not wrap it around enough?' She also strands of the bandages sticking, 'Did I not tightened?' Now she was getting frustrated.

Temari watched the woman for awhile, and she almost felt sorry for the girl. The girl couldn't bandage up anything it seems. Suddenly the girl stood up and headed down the hallway. Temari watched her go before a pitiful image of the bandaged arm came to her mind. With a deep sigh she stood up and headed down the hallway mumbling a quick "Bathroom." As she made her way toward the girl to the bathroom in which she hoped was in there.

Sure enough as soon as Temari entered bathroom she spotted the white haired girl standing in front of the mirror trying her best to remove the messed up bandages which was only making her flinch every now a then with pain.

Temari let out a sigh before stepping forward. She took quick notice of the way the girl's body tensed, "Don't worry, I'm just here to help." Temari spoke up as she came closer her and swatted her hands away and began removing the bandages much more gently.

Shira stared into the mirror at the blond haired woman with four ponytails. She then began to marvel at how well she was removing the bandages she couldn't feel it all. A smile graced her features, "Thank you."

Temari looked into the mirror with a lifted brow to only be met with a bright smile. She 'tsk' in response before throwing away the dirty bandages away. She then grabbed several paper towels and went to the sink soaking them all. Then she came back to Shira and began to gently dab the towel against her skin, wiping away as much of the blood as she could from her arm. Once satisfied with that she grabbed the bandaged and place the end against her risk before looking up, "Put your finger here and hold it..." Temari spoke before she began to wrap it tightly around her wrist and when she came to Shira's hand she swatted it away and quickly tighten it around the wrist several before doing the same up her length. After that was done she began working on her other arm as well as legs, and lastly her stomach which just received a small slash to it. Finally she was done. She threw everything away since there was barely any left to be of much use.

"Thank you." The girl spoke up, "I'm Shira."

Temari peered at the girl for a second, "I'm Temari."

Shira's smile brightened and it seemed it was contagious since Temari found herself letting out a small smile, "That's a pretty name."

"Uh, thanks." Temari replied before looking away and heading toward the door. She took one look behind her to find Shira following her. Temari just shrugged before continuing down the hallway. Maybe it's okay to have a friend... She glanced behind to stare at Shira, 'Can I even call her a friend?'

* * *

**mwahahahahah part 2 is completed :D there is another part coming thought so don't worry oh and ya i didn't go into great detail about Shira's little battle with leader person because i don't want to spoil anything just yet :3 so ha! ya r going to have to wait but i hoped ya enjoyed the chapter none the less. and oh! WE'VE OFFICIALLY REACHED 100 FOLLOWERS! oh my goodness i was so excited when i saw that i was just like YES! so please review and tell me what ya think it really helps me see if i'm going through with the story the right way and don't worry shikamaru appears in the next chapter i wanted to focus on temari and shira cause i kind of want them to have a deep friendship :O**


	13. Introducing the Preliminaries

**A/N at bottom**

* * *

"Nye?" Shira spoke as she began poking Minabi's side, "So you were in a scroll this whole time?"

"What the hell are you going on about?" Minabi glared at the girl.

"You came out of a scroll!" Shira exclaimed while pointing at the two scrolls on the ground, "What was it like in there?"

"Woah, woah." Minabi held up her hand, "You don't actually think I was stuck inside a scroll this whole time?"

"Eh, you're saying you weren't?"

Minabi watched as Shira's expression turned into a frown, "Hell no!"

"Well, that doesn't sound exciting."

"Your saying you would rather be in a dark empty space inside a fucking scroll?"

"Heck ya." Shira grinned as she raised her fist in the air, "Then it's like it is my own personal world."

"Ugh…" Minabi groaned while running her hand through her short brown locks, "How the hell did you manage to pass all on your own?"

Shira's grin never faded as she shrugged, "Who knows?"

"Come on brat, let's see who else made it."

* * *

Shira stood to the far right off all the teams that were present. She currently hummed a gentle tune with her hands behind her back as she took in her surroundings, purposely ignoring the glare from Minabi, which was probably her way of saying pay attention.

Her eyes drifted toward the Hokage who stood before them before her eyes turned to his right to hear Anko speak up, "First off, congratulations on finishing the second exam."

Ino looked around the genins that had passed before her eyes fell upon the locks of white hair that she knew could only belong to one person. She leaned forward, "Shikamaru?"

"What?" Shikamaru groaned back.

"Shira made it."

At this Shikamaru's eyes widen as he began scanning the other genins to only see the most troublesome woman in the world grinning at him while sticking her tongue out at him. He scowled. 'She actually did it…'

Shira looked back ahead to only meet the eyes of Minabi and of course she was glaring at her. This only made Shira want to wave her hand in the air, it was taking so much to hold back the urge. How how she wanted to... Her hand was already twitching with anticipation. And just as soon as she was going to lift her arm.

"Congratulations on passing the second exam!" Anko's voice shot out.

Then the room feel into a silence. Many of the people who had passed where seeing who their competition was, some grateful for some of that passed and the others not so much. Shira well... She was to busy wondering why one of her strands was super curly and the other was down right straight.

"Now then we will now have instructions for the third exam by the Hokage himself. Listen up everyone." Anko spoke up against once more breaking the silence.

The Hokage stepped up and let out a low cough before speaking out, "Before the explanation of the third exam that we will start from now, I have just one thing I want to tell everyone flat out. About the true purpose of these exams. Why do allied nations conduct the exams on a conjoint basis? Raising the levels of the shinobi and friendship among allied nations. It won't do to have the wrong idea of the true meaning of that statement. These exams are so to speak... A microcosm of battle between allied nations. If we look back on history, the allied nations of today were once neighboring nations that continued to vie with each other and battle for power. In order to avoid a futile crushing of each others' military strength, those nations mutually selected a place to battle. And that was how the Chunin Exams originally began..."

At this point, Shira stopped listening. Well she actually stopped when he began talking. She just couldn't pay attention. It was a bad habit of hers. She gets easily distracted, not her fault. It's just she is still trying to figure out why this strand of hair is curly and the other is straight. It just doesn't make sense to her!

Minabi looked over at Shira to only let out a sigh. Of course the brat was paying attention. Minabi cocked her head to the side while staring at Shira, 'How to get her attention... Ah! That could work...' Slowly Minabi brought her hand to her pouch pulling out a kunai but not all the way leaving the flap over it. She looked down at it for a second angling it to where the light reflects off just right.

'Hm?' Shira saw something to move in front of her causing her to let go of her hair to stare at the floor to only see a spot that was a lighter shade then the rest. Then it moved! Then it faded... only to come back again. It looked familiar... She lifted her head to only see Minabi glaring at her. 'Damn... she caught me not listening...' Shira stuck out her tongue before facing the Hokage, and she couldn't be more grateful for Minabi grabbing her attention.

"...Now then, this is where I'd like to explain the third exam. But actually..." The Hokage let out a low cough trying to clear his throat.

Suddenly a shinobi appeared before the Hokage kneeling down on a knee while bowing his head, "Master Hokage, please allow me, Hayate Gekko, wh was given the task of judge, to speak first..."

"I leave it to you..."

"Nice to meet you, everyone..." Gekko spoke while standing up before letting out a cough and turning toward them, "Umm, there's something... I'd like you all to do..." another cough, "before the third exam." One more cough.

Shira began counting... Two, three, four...

"And that is a preliminary to the third exam, with participation in the main battle on the line."

Shira cocked her head to the side, 'Aww, he stopped coughing... wait... Preliminary?'

Gekko kept on speaking, "This time around, perhaps because the first and second exams were easy, there are a few too many people left, you see. In accordance with the rules of the Chunin Exams, a preliminary will be held in order to reduce the number advancing. As Lord Hokage said before, many guests will be coming to the third exam. So we can't have long pointless matches and our time is limited as well. Therefore, those of you not in top physical condition..." He began coughing.

And Shira continued counting... Five, Six, Seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven...

"Excuse me. Those of you who wish to drop out, please speak up now. The preliminary will begin immediately, so... An oh, I forgot to mention this, but it will be individual battles form now on. It is your decision, so feel free to raise your hands and drop out."

Shira looked around once more before her eyes fell onto to the man with the scares, 'Ibiki, right?' She saw the Hokage, Anko, and him staring at someone in which she followed her gaze to only see Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. 'Hm? I wanna know what is going on! Are they having a party without me?' Shira mentally frowned before looking behind her to only see nothing, 'I'm alone... Is this what it is going to be like now... Going on missions.. alone...' Shira shook her head before biting her lip, 'No! I can do this. I got this fair, and I am not going to stop now!' She took one last moment to look at team 7 before shrugging her shoulders and staring at Minabi... that was when she started making funny faces at her in which Minabi returned with scowls.

The air in the room was getting tense. An eerie silence fell within it while some were debating personal matters. Suddenly a loud "Ow!" Could be heard echoing within it, and all turned to only find Shira on her knees holding her head supporting a bump on top of it and an enraged Minabi standing before her with an irritated scowl.

"What the heck, Minabi!" Shira screeched while glaring up at Minabi.

"Don't you 'what the heck' me!" Minabi yelled back.

"How the heck am I suppose to fight if my own teacher is trying to give me a concussion!" Shira stood up while stomping her foot against the ground.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be making funny faces!"

*cough**cough*

Both Minabi and Shira looked back to only see people staring at them. Minabi just huffed before walking back to her place while Shira pouted while crossing her arms.

"Now then..." Gekko continued after stopping the ranting between the two women, "We will begin the preliminaries. The preliminaries to come will be one-on-one individual battles. In other words, actual battle format. There are now exactly twenty-two people, so we will conduct eleven battles. The winners will be able to advance to the third exam. There are no rules at all. You will fight until someone dies, collapses...or admits defeat. And.. please admit defeat right away if you don't want to die. However, in case I judge that a match is over... err... I don't want to needlessly increase dead bodies, so I will intervene and stop the match or something to that effect. What holds the key to your destinies is..."

Gekko turned around to look at Anko in which she quickly nodded turning on her receiver, "Open it." Behind the senseis a panels on the wall began opening.

Gekko continued speaking and Shira was mildly impressed he hadn't coughed yet, "This. The names of two foes will be randomly selected and displayed on this electronic signboard. Now then, let's get right down to it and announce the two names for the first battle.."

Each one stared up the screen anticipating who will be the first to battle... Finally the monitor stopped to only show... Yoroi Akado vs. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Now then," Gekko said, "The two displayed on the signboard, come forward."

Shira watched the two men step forward before Gekko continued speaking, "For the 1st battle, Yoroi Akado and Sasuke Uchiha have been selected. No objections, right?"

"Right."Sasuke spoke up.

"No!" Yoroi replied at the same time as Sasuke.

"Now then, we will begin the first match." Gekko spoke up before coughing.

Twelve! Shira mentally screamed inside her head.

"Everyone other than the two foes, please move to the upper area."

Shira made her way up the left side of the stairs and picked a spot that was closest to the two man eyeing each other up. She placed her arms on the rail and slowly leaned down into a relaxing position while keeping her eyes on the men. After all, it may not be your fight, but you should always watch for weaknesses.

* * *

**So I know it's been awhile. I'm so sorry! I've been so busy. It's nearing the end of college semester so it is even worse... but i finally uploaded the chapter yay me! oh i drew two pictures of Shira though!**

**Here are the links if you want to see**

**Shira age 8: **** art/Shira-569978393**

**Shira age 12: **** art/Shira-Age-12-570714893**

**if it doesn't work just look up my name on deviantart it will be the first two drawings**

**well anyways i hoped ya enjoy it and don't worry i'm not going to describe every fight scene that is way to much work i'll shorten it all in till we get to Shira! Well have a good day! and again I am terribly sorry!**


	14. Shira vs Zaku

**A/N at the end...**

* * *

"Oh my goodness, Minabi did you see that?" Shira exclaimed as she leaned back from the railing, "They were flying and then Sasuke just like kicked him to the ground with a bam!"

"Yes, I saw, you don't have to explain the whole fight." Minabi just sighed as she stared at Shira.

"But it was amazing! I want to fly too!" Shira grinned as her eyes drifted toward the screen hoping she will be next.

Abumi Zaku vs. Shira

Shira froze for a second as she just stared at the screen and blinked a few times, "Me?"

"Yes, that's what it says, aren't you happy?" Minabi spoke with a tilt of her head.

"Yes!" Shira grinned before hopping over the railing and landing on the ground at the same time the other man did.

Hayate motioned them to step forward in which they did but as soon as Shira took one step she fell flat on the ground.

There was a moment of silence as everyone just stared at the fallen girl.

Shira sat up slowly and blinked a few times before scratching her cheek with wearily laugh, "Heh... sorry..." She spoke before stepping up and making her way over to her opponent while keeping her head down due to the embarrassing moment.

Hayate stared at the both of them before speaking, "We will now begin the second match. Now then, please begin."

Shira smiled at her opponent before leaping away and getting down to a defensive position as she held her trusted kunai in front of her. She took this moment to calm her mind trying to get it into a mediated state, because while Zaku may be injured she knew far to well then to ever let her defenses down.

Zaku just smiled as he just adjusted one of his arms free from the bandages, "Oh, don't worry, it seems that one of my arms can still move."

As soon as he spoke he charged at Shira, but Shira held her ground and managed to block his arm successfully but then she saw him grinned and the next thing she knew this horrible screeching sound penetrated her ears blasting her to the side, "Slicing Sound Wave!"

Shira rolled off to her side facing away from Zaku as she grimaced. 'Damn it.' She could already feel blood starting to run down her left ear along with the constant ringing, 'Looks I'm going to have ignore hearing for a while.' She closed her eyes and took and deep breath she needed to calm down, she needed to focus but she also had to fight. Now she was dealt with a problem. Her chakra won't come out in less she really concentrates on it the little that did manage to come out is already being used but the thing was she doesn't know what it is being used for. She realized it was being used when she felt her skin grow cold but she just didn't know why. Her blue orbs drifted down to her hand, it was almost as if her chakra had a mind of its own, and if it did, just what was it doing now, but that was beside the point. She would worry about that predicament another time right now she had an opponent to face, and this time she needed to summon her chakra on her own. 'Looks like dodging is going to be my best friend for a while...'

"Come on, get up." Zaku spoke up.

Shira sat up while scratching her head, "Ouch, that really hurt. But you know..."

Zaku just grinned, "Know what?"

Instantly Shira vanished before appearing right beside Zaku, "I happen to like hearing..." She spoke before swing her arm around and just barely connecting with Zaku before he jumped out of the way. Shira just glared at she quickly just charged at him, "And I hate the constant ringing." She grimaced out before making another strike at him in which he dodged but she had already anticipated so as soon as he moved down she swung her right leg around instantly connecting with the side of his sending him fling off to the side. But Shira didn't move forward she stayed right where she us and brought her hand to her left ear before bringing it back to her face seeing blood. She let out a sigh as her eyes drifted over to Zaku as he was just sitting back up.

Suddenly she felt some of her chakra begin to leak out, 'About time...' Shira brought her hands together an began to do a series of a signs.

Minabi placed her hands on the railing, "Wait a minute, that technique, since when did she learn to do that?"

"Ice style: Twin dragons." Shira spoke up before slamming her hands against the ground. Instantly a roar reverberated throughout the room in which two identical dragons appeared next to Shira. Shira rose up slowly and touched a hand to one of the dragons with a small smile, "Aren't they just precious?"

Instantly the dragons launched themselves at Zaku in which Zaku was able to dodge but not without obtaining a large slash across his back. He now stood between Shira and the dragons.

Minabi watched the scene before her. 'That jutsu is mine. While mine is a water style but that is beside the point. She didn't know it beforehand. Did she really just watch me use it once and was able to copy it into her own style.'

Zaku looked at Shira then at the dragons and a grin became forming. Instantly his right arm freed itself from the sling and was held up against the dragons while the other was facing Shira, "Heh, this is my ace in the hole."

Shira tilted her head to the side, 'So he could move both them... bastard... that was a smart plan!' Shira couldn't help but congratulate the man for a such a great plan but then she realized her position and instantly began cursing, 'Seriously, I thought I had the upper hand in this!'

Suddenly she winced which caused her posture to slack a little bit which did not go unnoticed by Minabi.

Minabi stared at Shira with a calculating look. She instantly knew something was wrong when Shira's posture slackened. Her brown orbs began scanning Shira's body to only find splotches of bloody starting to appear. This lead to Minabi cursing under her breath as she looked back at Shira's face. It was obvious that Shira was hiding in the pain if you realized the blood, but there was nothing Minabi could do. Shira had to face it alone, and she could only hope that Shira will hurry up and finish this match or, unfortunately, be defeated.

Shira could feel some of her wounds starting to open, "Damn it." Shira silently cursed as let out a deep breath. It seems that man from the forest really did a number on her body. She didn't have time for this, she needed to finish this before her body decides it has enough. This was why she wanted to be the first to battle. She knew the situation of her wounds and they were not pretty all because she made a mistake when fighting that man. She could feel the wound on her stomach beginning to soak through the bandage. 'Damn it, I need to finish this now!'

Thus Shira began charging toward Zaku at the same time as the dragons, but it seems she wasn't fast enough...

Zaku immediately activated his power and a gust of sound charged at the dragons along with Shira and all people could hear was a scream. The dragons disappeared instantly but no one knew of Shira's condition. A dust cloud had risen around her and the room was filled with silence.

"SHIRA!" Minabi screamed.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! mwahahah, u mad? :P**

**so i'm studying for my college finals and then i realized i need a break XD so i decided ill work on the next chapter, minutes later and wala! you have chapter 14 :D although i felt like being mean and just ending it there XD but i do hope ya enjoyed and sorry if it sucked i suck at fight scenes im doing my best x3 please review and tell me what you think and the next chapter won't probably be till this weekend i have finals this week... ugh i'm going to die x.x**


	15. Will

**i know i promised the weekend that i will upload the new chapter, but... i was in the process of moving and i was just worn out so im sorry but hey at least i finally did it! so don't be to mad !**

* * *

Shira grimaced as she closed her eyes tightly trying to stop the ringing in the ears. She was mentally cursing while wrapping an arm around her stomach already feeling blood starting to soak through her shirt. It seemed the fight with the man in the forest took more out of her then she thought, and now she had to deal with more scratches and the damn ringing that refuses to go away.

She opened one eye to only see a dust cloud had formed around her, 'Good that will give me time._'_

She gently removed her arm from her stomach to see how badly it was bleeding, and sure enough her white shirt was permanently stained with red. Another curse escaped her lips before she slowly sat up grasping a hand to the wound and trying to clear her head and figure out what she should do.

Zaku stood outside the dust cloud with a stupid grin that marred his face soon a laugh broke out, "Ha, I knew I would win, after she is just a mere girl!"

Shikamaru placed his hands on the rails while staring at the cloud trying to see if he can spot Shira. His heart rate was picking up speed as he clenched the rail harder. If only there was some sign that she was still breathing or anything.

Minabi let out a breath of air while staring at the cloud just waiting for it to disappear. She was afraid. She had already notice the blood that was starting to show from the bandages seconds before she was blasted away. 'Come on, brat...'

Shira grimaced at what she heard from Zaku. Oh, how she wanted to just smack him upside the head for even thinking that women will always be weaker than girls. A shock pain went through her body causing her to collapse onto her side holding her stomach once again. It hurts. It hurts so much. It was like being pierced with thousands of needles all throughout her body. Curses began to flow through her mind but she kept her eyes open watching the dust begin to settle, 'Not much time... What do I do?' Shira knew she couldn't give up. She had a promise to keep up. She had to get through this. She had to surpass him.. She had to. Thus she slowly sat back up with a grimace as the pain refused to go away, but she decided to ignore it. She did not have to time for this and she be damned if she gave up without trying. She told Shikamaru that she decided the ninja pathway and she was going to give it her all or die trying.

_"Something those who are on the brink of exhaustion can sometimes surpass their enemies as long as they have the will." _She could remember Itachi telling her. So she let this one saying be her strength.

Slowly she rose onto her two feet and willed her eyes closed while taking in deep breaths and exhaling slowly. She went through the practices of what Itachi always made her do before training. As soon as her breathing was controlled she delved deeper inside willing her muscles to relax before going in deeper feeling the way her blood pumped repeatedly through her veins before that too began to relax before going even deeper there she felt the coldness of her chakra. The chakra that allowed her to use ice as a weapon. She felt it start to gather around her body feeling the coldness throughout every inch.

Outside the cloud Zaku walked over to the ref, "Opps, I think I might have killed her."

Shira instantly opened her eyes before launching herself out of the cloud and instantly appearing before Zaku before swinging a punch right to his gut with enough power to force him back a few feet. Shira slowly stood up straight while making her away toward Zaku, "Sorry, seems like you didn't."

Zaku sat up very slowly and stared at the girl before him. The bandages that adorned her body were now a deep red and a line of red came out of both of her ears but what really caught his attention was the arm that had punched him. It seemed as if it was glistening with shards of ice that fell off but disappearing before it every touched the ground. Suddenly his body felt constricted. He felt like there were parts that weren't moving and when he looked down at his body his eyes went huge. There on his body was ice that had already wrapped around his stomach and was expanding down to his legs and up toward his chest.

Shira watched the ice moving before knelling down sitting on top of her feet with her arms wrapped around her legs as her chin rested on a knee keeping an eye on the ice, "Isn't it particular?"

"What the hell!" Zaku screamed as she tried to get the ice off but it only seemed to make it go faster.

"In a way it's like quicksand, the more you the move the more it expands."

"Get it off!"

"Yet it's so beautiful..." Shira narrowed her eyes watching as the ice began to wrap around his arms.

Zaku lifted up his hand and pointed it at Shira, "I will blow you away!"

Shira quickly grasped a hold of his hand and instantly the tips of fingers began to freeze and slowly started moving down each finger to his hand, "Hmm, seems like you can't anymore. You seem awfully proud of these arms though... Would be a shame if you couldn't use them anymore..."

"Ha, I still have my other hand!" Instantly Zaku's other hand shot forth and he aimed it a Shira.

"Shatter."

The sound wave that everyone thought was going to happen never appeared and the scream that they heard did not come from Shira. Shira slowly stood up and stared down at Zaku seeing the large spikes of ice that went straight through his arms. "I warned you... well kind of..." Shira thought back to the conservation with Zaku, "Hmm, maybe I didn't..." Quickly she turned around holding her hands behind her back while walking off, "Oh well!" A smile quickly began to form onto her lips.

Hayate looked at Zaku before appearing before him and kneeling down. Even he knew who the winner was. "The winner is Shira."

Shira smile grew even more as she turned back toward Zaku. She watched as Hayate poked the ice. Shira made a 'tch' sound with her tongue and instantly the ice that had formed on Zaku vanished. She turned back around before looking up toward Minabi. Watching the millions questions that were forming in her mind. She allowed a grin to form on her lips before mouthing the words "Were you worried about me?" She could only laugh as Minabi gave her the bird before she continued on her away down to the doors exiting the arena and making her way down to the nursing station because she was now starting to feel the blood dripping out of the wounds once again and then the pain that was creeping its way through her nerves. 'Maybe I should sleep for a day, too...'

Shikamaru watched Shira leave before turning his gaze back toward Zaku. He had never expected Shira to have that much power and to be able to use ice, this was a first for him. He let out a sigh before lifting himself off the railing and making his way down the walkaway intended on going to check on her when suddenly his sensei stopped him.

"Looks like you up." Asuma spoke as she nodded his head up to the screen.

Shikamaru looked over and sure it enough it said his name but quickly his eyes went over to the exit. Suddenly a hand came down on his shoulder causing him to look behind him only to see Shira's sensei Minabi, "Don't worry kid, I'll check up on her." With that she vanished. Shikamaru let out a groan before making his way back down the walkway toward the stairs very slowly because if he didn't have to check up on Shira then he was going to take his time. Oh, what he will give to go watch some clouds for the rest of the day... Guess that is going to have to wait.

Minabi appeared right outside the nurses ward and then proceeded to open the door and stepped in, but as soon as she did she wanted to run.

A woman with short blond hair that barely touched her shoulders was scribbling down on the paper while constantly glancing at the child in the bed before fixing her blue glasses and writing more stuff down, but as soon as she the door opened she looked up only to see the very woman she has been wanting to punch for decades, "Minabi."

Minabi blinked a few times before cursing, "Heh, how have you been Kiriko?"

Kiriko glared at Minabi before making the come hither motion with her finger while wearing an eerie smile.

Minabi felt a shiver go down her spine, "Nah I rather like walking, running, seeing, talking, hearing, and most of all breathing. I'm just checking on my student."

Kiriko just hmphed before looking at the child in the bed, "Shira, right?"

"Yep that's her!"

"Such an unfortunate soul..."

"Hey!" Minabi exclaimed.

"Just saying." Kiriko shrugged before placing the clipboard down. "She sustained quite a bit of injuries in fact it is a surprise she even made it down her all on her own.

Minabi took this opportunity to walk over to bed very slowly while also watching for any movement of Kiriko. Soon enough she made it to the other side of the bed safely in which she took the opportunity to let out a breath of air that she didn't even realize she was holding. Then she looked toward Shira who was seemingly sleeping peacefully, but she could see bandages around her neck and ears, "Are there anymore bandages?"

"Practically throughout her whole body. The only part not bandages is her feet." Kiriko let out a sigh, "You know... I didn't believe in this so call 'Will of Fire', but when I look at her and heard the condition of the other opponent as well as the battle... I must say..." Kiriko leaned over and took a strand of white hair that had managed to get on her face and moved it off to the side, "With how the last few minutes were... I'm starting to believe that is exists... especially with this one. But it leaves me to question..."

Minabi looked up toward Kiriko watching the way her green eyes squinted in the familiar way it always did when she was calculating something, "Question what?"

"Just what is causing this will? Is it simply to become a ninja and protect her village, or is there something else. Something that neither you or me will ever know, maybe not even her family..." Silence elduded the room after Kiriko's hypotheses before she stood back up stretching, "But who knows!"

Kiriko looked around before looking toward Minabi, "I'm hungry why don't we go get some ramen."

"What about the next match?"

"It's with a Nara so we got 30 minutes... well 30 minutes before he finally starts doing something." Kiriko shrugged before taking off her lab coat and setting it on a chair as she grabbed her wallet.

"And Shira?" Minabi spoke as she made her way towards Kiriko.

"Her family is the Nara's she will probably just sleep the day away."

Minabi nodded her head side to side before laughing, "Ya, your right. Let's go!"

* * *

**Sorry it took awhile and sorry if this chapter sucks I had it done last night but then the power went out... so all that progress was gone D: and the power is still out im just stealing electricity from my Papa since he still has power XD but I hope ya enjoyed! and sorry it so long I was moving and trying to find a job and had a bunch of family over and was fixing up a house so ya I was pretty busy but at least it is finally done so please review and tell me what ya think :D and I just wanted to say woohoo! we have offficaily reached 10000 views! yesh!**


	16. Sensei

**A/N at the end c:**

* * *

Shira woke up to the sound of something crashing. Slowly her vision cleared up and she looked over to see Shikamaru glaring at the chair. She watched as he slowly bent down and just as slowly picked it up.

That was when he turned toward her and was somewhat surprised to find Shira staring at him. "Oh, hey... the chair..." He looked at the chair before sighing as he ran his through his hair, "Um, sorry."

A smile quickly appeared on her lips as she turned onto her side, "Hi, Shika."

Shikamaru looked at her before sitting down in the chair leaning back balancing on its hind legs with his hands behind his head, "How are you feeling?"

"Hm," Shira took this moment to look at the bandages that covered her arms and the slight tinge of pain that ran through her body, "Just tired."

Shikamaru let out a yawn, "Same."

"Did you fight yet?" Shira spoke as she turned her blue orbs back to Shikamaru.

"Finished it awhile ago." Shikamaru replied as he stared up at the ceiling recalling the fight with Kin.

"How was it?"

"Troublesome."

This lead Shira to laugh before it quickly turn into a grimace as a shot of pain coursed throughout her body.

Shikamaru immediately placed the chair back on all of its legs as he stared at Shira with a look of worry, "You ok?"

"Ya, just hurts to laugh." Shira replied with a pained smile.

Shikamaru let out a soft smile as he placed his hand on top of her head, "There, there."

Shira's pained smile quickly turned into a genuine smile as the comfort from his hand immediately washed away the rest of the pain.

"Well.." Shikamaru stood up and looked around the room for nothing in particular before turning his back toward Shira. He looked behind his shoulder at her, "I better head back, rest up." Shikamaru said as he began to move away.

Shira wasn't sure what came over her. All she knew was that Shikamaru immediately stopped as soon as he took one step and as her gaze drifted down she saw that her hand had clasped onto the back of Shikamaru's shirt. Shira immediately pulled away and turned her body to the other side placing her head in her hands as she felt her face begin to flush, "I...I-I I'm sorry... I...I didn't..."

Shikamaru turned back to her hearing her stutter her way through her sentence. He walked closer to the bed sitting down on the edge of it before laying down on his back with his hands behind his back as he stared up at the ceiling. He could feel Shira stiffen from beside him. This lead his eyes to drift toward her to see her slowly raising up on her hands and looking down at him. Shikamaru just watched her for a few seconds before letting out a yawn, "I think I'll sleep here."

Shira just gazed at him before laying back down and turning her body to face him.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes. Shikamaru merely stared at the ceiling on the verge of passing out. Shira was playing with a strand of her hair, twiddling it around her finger. After another minute passed her hand crept behind her reaching barely at the night stand that laid next to bed and began fiddling around looking for a something as soon as something hard and cold touched her hand she grabbed and pulled back in front of her to stare at her kunai that held that beautiful pattern. Shikamaru looked down to see her staring at the knife. Curiosity began to eat at him.

"Where did you get that?" Shikamaru couldn't but ask.

Shira lifted her gaze toward him for a mere second before bringing it back down to the kunai, "It was given to me."

"By who?"

"Hm," Shira debated with herself on telling him before she just looked up at him and stuck her tongue out at him, "Someone."

"Brat."

Shira just giggled before she leaned more against him resting her head beside his side. She took a deep breath laying the kunai next to her stomach. "I trusted that person..."

Shikamaru gazed down at the buddle of white hair that laid next to him, "And?"

"Now..." Her eyes drifted down to the kunai watching the way the light shined on the indentions of the carvings, "I don't know."

Shikamaru lifted an arm from under his head and gently ran his finger through her hair being careful of any knots. He wasn't really sure what to say next because honestly he was just tired, "You should rest." He felt her nod her head and after awhile he could hear her soft snores, but he didn't stop stroking her hair. Instead he closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take him too.

* * *

Minabi and Kiriko returned the makeshift hospital room to only be met with a sight that Minabi grinning and Kiriko squealing.

"How cute!" Kiriko squealing as quietly as possible. She hand both her hands on her face as she gazed at Shikamaru and Shira.

Minabi let out a small laugh as she walked with Kiriko closer to the bed to get a better look.

Shikamaru was lying on his back with an arm behind his back and the other resting in Shira's hair as she curled into his side. The arm she was laying on was wrapped around her stomach with the kunai gripped loosely in her fingers as her other arm was drapped over his stomach.

Minabi smiled softly moving a strand of hair from Shira's face.

Kiriko had finally calmed down from her small little cuteness excitement. She picked up the clipboard and merely glanced at her notes before looking over Shira making sure there wasn't and blood bleeding through. "Well I guess we can just leave them here."

Minabi turned to leave, "Wanna watch the next match with me then?"

Kiriko weighed her options before shrugging, "Sure." She placed the clipboard back down before turning back to Minabi and walking with her back to the arena.

* * *

Slowly Shira opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before looking around at her surroundings. She found herself curled up against Shikamaru's side with her kunai still in her hand. She felt two hands running through her hair, one was stopped and the other over slowly. She peeked up at Shikamaru to find he had one hand under his head.

This lead Shira to freeze instantly as she still felt the hand running through her head. She began to do an internal analysis. The presence was different yet somehow familiar in a way so that ruled out anyone she has been around recently, this her to freak out anymore.

"Shira."

She froze.

She knew that voice better than anyone. Slowly she rose up making sure not to wake up Shikamaru and turned toward the voice to only find the one man whom she thought she would never see...

"Sensei..."

* * *

**Ok sorry for the long wait. And I know it's short I'll make up for it in the next chapter in kind of rushed into the chapter so I'm terribly sorry hit I do still hope that ya luv it anyway plz review and tell me what u think!**


	17. The Beginning

**A/N at the end**

* * *

"Sensei..."

Here he stood. The very man whom she thought she would never see for longest time. He had change in the 4 years that he was gone. He had gotten taller and his hair was longer then it was. Yet he still wore that emotionless face that she was so use to.

"Wha-"

Itachi immediately cut her off by poking her forehead before holding a finger to his lips. He then held out his hand for her to take. Shira hesitated for a bit. He may have been her teacher 4 years ago but now he was a missing nin with a high bounty. This lead Shira to pout on what she should do. Stay loyal to her duties as a ninja or go with him to who knows where. Her blue orbs drifted back toward Itachi, and after awhile she let out a sigh before taking his hand allowing him to lift her out of the bed slowly and placed on the ground gently as possible, but Shira still flinched from the sharp pain that ran through her body.

Instantly they vanished and appeared on the outskirts of the building where the exam was taken a place. They landed on a branch in which Itachi slowly eased her down into a sitting position on the branch before joining her.

Shira looked down at her wounds, checking to see if any had opened. Fortunately none have. She let out a deep breath of air before looking around just now noticing there was no one outside.

"No wonder you don't seem worried about being caught."

"Hm." Was all Itachi said as he looked up at the night sky.

Shira followed suit and stared up at the stars. Moments later she reached up for the stars as if she could grasp hold of the. "I love the stars..." She spoke up not really expecting him to talk to her, "They took my pain... They gave me hope... Consoled me... Guided me... Always there for me... They brought Mr. Nara to me... Their my everything."

Itachi looked over to her. Slowly he placed a hand on her head gently patting it.

Shira giggled before grabbing his hand and pulling it in front of her face. Then she placed it in her lap and began running a finger over every little line that marred his hand. Her expression quickly turned serious as she turned to look at him but she didn't stop tracing the lines in his hand, "So why are you here?"

Itachi looked at his hand for a second before turning toward the sky, "I don't know."

This cause Shira's hand to stop moving. 'He doesn't know... There is something he doesn't know... oh my goodness! There is something he doesn't know!' Shira cheered internally.

"I just felt like I had to come see you." He spoke up moments later as his black eyes turned back to her.

Shira stared at him before a cheesy grin broke out, "Ya missed me, didn't ya?" She couldn't help but slightly laugh.

"No."

Instantly her expression turned into a frown, "Jerk."

This caused Itachi to slightly chuckle. Shira turned to look at him just in time to see a tiny smile spread across his lips.

Suddenly his expression went back to serious, "I don't know what good this information will be for you."

Shira lifted a brow, "Then why tell me?"

A moment of silence drifted between them as blue eyes stared into black. Itachi let out a sigh, "Who knows? But I'll tell you this, be weary of Sound they are up to something."

"Hm, Sound..." She recalled her fight with Zaku. Then she began recalling what he just said, "Your right..."

This caused Itachi to lift a brow.

"I have no idea what I'm suppose to do with this information."

Itachi let out a sigh.

Silence filtered between them as they were just enjoying the night. The crickets chirped their silent tune. The breeze was soft enough that it only blew a few strands of hair from the both of them, and the night was just bright enough to be able to see for a long distance.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" Itachi spoke up breaking the moment of peace.

"Ask what?" Shira turned to him with a tilt of her head.

"That night."

Shira brows furrowed in confusion as she tried to think about what night he was talking about before it finally came to her. She didn't necessary answer him as she spoke up, "I haven't surpass you... yet."

Itachi looked at her from the corner of his eye before staring back up at the sky. If he were to be honest with himself, he was indeed surprised.

Shira looked back over to the building seeing a man with long black hair tied up come out. She tilted her head as she watched him walk out further and into the forest. Her eyes drifted back to the door to see a white haired man step out. She instantly knew he was Kabuto. This led her to furrow her brows as she watched Kabuto go to the black haired man.

Kabuto stood behind the man and pushed up his glasses before speaking, "What do you think?"

"He is perfect." The man hissed out with an eerie grin, "But I saw something interesting."

"Hm?"

"The white haired girl. Who is she?" The man spoke as he turned toward Kabuto.

"Shira, I believe." Kabuto replied as he recalled what little information he had on her.

"Last name?"

"She doesn't have one. Shikaku Nara found her and took her in. She is apparently Shikamaru's assistant, but it seems that isn't the case. Their relationship isn't a master servant kind."

Shira lifted a brow. She was indeed confused but she also couldn't help but feel a bit afraid at being talked about.

"Hmm, let's go. My work here is done." The man hissed out before continuing into the forest disappearing completely from her view with Kabuto following after.

Itachi watched the exchange before him while paying close attention to Shira's reaction. He taught her well since she didn't seem at all affected by what was going on, although not much was really said. Now it came to issue of what should he do. He knew who the black haired man was, and that was what was worrying him. Orochimaru... The snake.. And he seems interested in Shira.

"Creepy bastared." Shira spoke out bringing him out of his mental discussion.

Itachi looked over at her to see her pouting as she stared at the direction the man went to. Suddenly a chuckle escaped his lips.

Shira lifted a brow at him, "Well it's true!" She grumbled as she crossed her arms together staring at the path the man disappeared to. Her expression soon turned to a calculating look, "Should I be worried?"

Itachi stared at the path before reaching his hand back up and resting it on her head, "Don't worry about it."

She turned her head to look up at him watching as he continued to stare at the path the man went down. There was a moment of silence before Shira decided she wanted to tease Itachi, "So you are capable of saying more than three words..." This lead Itachi to turn his head toward her with a lifted a brow, which led Shira to continue talking, "I always thought my sensei could only say 'Hn' 'Hm' 'No' 'Yes' and what not." Itachi furrowed his brows and Shira watched as his eyes were trying to figure out what she was getting at. This led her to grin, "But lookie here you were able to say 4 words. 4!"

The next thing Shira new, he was gone. She blinked a few times before looking around on the branch trying to figure out where he went. She looked up into the tree and still found no sign of him. Suddenly a crunch of leaves were heard and she looked below to find Itachi on the ground staring up at her with his hands in his pocket. It was Shira's turn to be confused.

Suddenly Itachi waved and disappeared into the forest.

Shira blinked...One, two, three... Then it finally dawned on her. 'He left me... He freaking left me...' Shira's mouth flew open before she began pouting and tried to stand up only to sit back down due to the jolt of pain that flashed through her midsection. A silent curse came out of her lips as she pressed an arm against her stomach before she screamed out to the forest not even caring if he was there or had already poofed away, "You could of put me on the ground!"

Shira began to grumble incoherent words as she examined her stomach to only see blood spilling out but not to much that she should be worried about dying. Although, right now she wouldn't mind so then she could haunt Itachi for the rest of his life. Freaking bastard. She looked around trying to see if there was a way at all to get done, and of course there wasn't. Not to mention, there was no way she would be able to get out of this tree. She began to nibble on her bottom lip a nervous habit she had picked up a few years back. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she will ever get out of this god damn tree.

"Help me..."

A sniffle began to escaped her.

* * *

Orochimaru and Kabuto continued walking down the path when a kunai shot out nicking the top of Orochimaru's ear. This led him to his before turning around only to come face to face with the one man he was hoping to never see again. There before him stood Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi stood relatively at peace, "That was a warning."

"Warning for what?" Orochimaru spoke up, wondering if he was talking about his brother, and then wondering on how he knew about that.

Instantly Itachi disappearing to only reappear right in front of Orochimaru, "Shira."

Orochimaru was indeed confused on why the girl of his infatuations was brought up, but this just led him to be even more confused on what the relationship was between the girl and Itachi, but before he could ask Itachi disappeared.

Orochimaru stood there for a few seconds before shifting his eyes to Kabuto, "Find all the information on the girl immediately."

Kabuto bowed before he turned away.

Orochimaru clenched his fist together as he stared at the ground. His main goal was Sasuke Uchiha, but now it seems this girl, Shira, is more important if the warning from Itachi was anything to go by.

* * *

Shikamaru woke and stretched his limbs out on the bed before lazily looking around finally remembering he was sleeping in the nurse station with Shira. He immediately brought his gaze to the spot next to him only find it missing. Instantly he sat up and looked around desperately.

"Shira!"

He knew for a fact Shira was in no condition to be moving around. Instantly the blanket flew off him as he jumped from the bed heading to the door and swinging it open. he looked both ways trying to figure out where she would go. His gaze drifted down to the ground to see if there was a trail of blood eventhough he was hoping there wasn't but it would of helped to find her, but there was none. He grimaced before picking at random and racing down the hallway all the while mumbling 'damn brat.'

The hallway seemed like it stretched forever, and half the time he was tempted to turn back and try the other hallway, but something was pushing him this way. But he kept pushing on even as he felt his limbs start to protest. He was still tired and of course Shira would be the one to push him to his limits. He kept going even as sweat began to drift into his eyes causing him to wipe it away. Suddenly he came to a door at the end and forced it open to only come to the outside of the building. He was about to turn back thinking Shira would be wondering in the halls when a sound caught his attention. Slowly he walked toward the tree line hearing the sound come from above. His gaze drifted toward the tops of the tree to finally find her.

There Shira was sitting on a branch in the tree. Her hair was a mess from sleeping and the wind and she had an arm over her eyes to cover her tears as she silently sob. His gaze drifted down to her other arm that was around her midsection in which he saw blood appearing.

"Shira."

Shira instantly froze before she lowered her arm from eyes as her blue orbs looked to Shikamaru with tears still rolling down her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip before she held out her arms toward Shikamaru.

Shikamaru couldn't help but smile as he held out his arms, "I'll catch you."

Shira nodded placing her full trust in him as she slowly eased her way to the edge of the branch before leaping off toward Shikamaru. He kept his promise and immediately caught her, holding her against him as she rested her head against his shoulder. Shikamaru sighed before kneeling down patting her head.

"There, there I got you."

* * *

**I finished it! sorry it took so long I have college classes for five days a week and then I work after those classes and then on the weekends i help fix up houses since my family buys old houses fixes them up and then rent them out so I've been busy but i finally did it! yay! and almost 100 favorities and 150 followers! Woot! that is great news! i luv u all! please review and tell me what ya think. i tried fixing my grammar mistakes but i don't know if i got them all so i apologize in advance**


	18. What does this mean?

**So... Its been awhile... Please don't hurt me DX! I'm sorry I haven't been uploading life has just decided to get hectic and I had no time because when I did have time I just took naps! So I'm terribly sorry DX!**

* * *

The temporarily hospital room was eerily quiet. Moments ago it was filled with life from two teenage youngsters whom were bickering to each other in till the boy had to leave to go watch his team mate. Now there was only Shira whom was laying on her back staring up at the ceiling because the freaking room had no window. Nevertheless, at the moment she didn't mind. While she was staring at the ceiling, she wasn't really. She was thinking back to the conversation with Itachi. She still couldn't understand why he literally decided to show up out of no where, and then give her information that she had no idea what to do with.

"Be weary of sound, they are up to something." Shira quoted Itachi's exact words silently.

"Oh, and how would you know that?" A voice spoke up causing Shira to jump and stare at the intruder to only be met with a familiar face.

"Old man!" Shira exclaimed with a bright smile.

The third Hokage, Hiruzen, decided to ignore the name and pay more attention to what Shira had said moments ago, "And why should we be weary of sound?"

Shira frowned which cause Hiruzen to lift a brow at her action. Shira's blue orbs drifted down to the floor while biting her lip gently wondering if she should tell him about her meeting with Itachi, "Well..." But he could also scold her for allowing a missing nin to just appear and leave on his own free will. She went back to biting her lip having no idea what to do.

Hiruzen watched the girl with a kind smile gracing his lips as he made his way over to her. He sat down on the edge the bed and took out his pipe to smoke, "What are you afraid of?"

Shira's gaze drifted to the third hokage, "That you will scold me."

"Aren't you use to it?"

"Well ya!" Shira exclaimed while throwing her hands in the air as she instantly recalled all the times that she has been scolded... there sure were a lot. "but that's not the point."

"Oh?" Hiruzen turned his gaze to Shira, "And why is that?"

"Because you could really get angry at me... but.. but..." Shira began to fidget on the bed as her gaze drifted to the left and then to right before she looked back at him, "But... you have to understand... I just couldn't... because... because..."

"Shira, what did you do?"

"Well it's not really what I did," Shira laughed slightly while scratching the back of her head, "It's more of what I didn't do?"

"Well then what didn't you do?"

Shira let out a sigh before thinking to herself, 'Might as well get it over with.' She took in a deep breath before finally speaking, "Itachi was here."

Hiruzen eyes immediately went wide in surprise as he exclaimed, "What?!"

Shira flinched taking his tone as anger, "See! I told you would get mad!" Shira began to twiddle her fingers together, "but I just couldn't. He didn't seem threatening, and he really wasn't. In fact, I still don't know why he even showed up."

Hiruzen contemplated her words for a moment. It was true that she was in the wrong for not alerting anyone of his presence, but then again it is surprising that no one else knew he was here. Hiruzen looked at Shira watching her stare at her hands with worry. It was clearly obvious that Shira was telling the truth. "So he told you to be weary of Sound."

Shira nodded, "He said their planning something but he didn't tell me exactly what."

"Hm," Hiruzen looked at the door before letting out a sigh, "This conversation stays between you and me, you understand Shira?"

Shira nodded, "Yes, sir."

Hiruzen stood up from the bed before making his way to the door, "For now, Shira, just worry about the Chunin exams."

Shira watched him leave before she recalled something else, "Wait, sir!"

"Hm?" Hiruzen lifted a brow as he inclined his head toward her.

Shira was debating if she should tell him about the Orochimaru incident, but for some reason she decided not to instead she quickly made an excuse, "I wont' get in trouble for not alerting anyone of Itachi's presence."

"No." The third hokage replied before leaving the room.

Shira stared at the door for a few seconds before letting out a sigh as she flopped back down on her back. This whole day was a mess! Shira grumbled as she turned over onto her side flinching a little from the pain before closing her eyes allowing herself to fall back into a blissful and much needed sleep.

* * *

Outside of Konoha Itachi appeared in a clearing and began walking toward his next destination. Soon enough another presence appeared following in step behind Itachi.

The other man, a large blue man whom towered over Itachi adjusted his sword on his back into a much more convenient position as they continued on their way back to base, "What was the point of coming here?"

Itachi didn't bother glancing back as he merely kept walking ahead, "Just visiting."

"Boring." The blue man commented as he glanced back at the village. He was more disappointed in the fact that Itachi wouldn't let him have some fun while he went to go visit some one. Instead he was forced to remain in a tree and only imagine all the destruction he could of done.

If there was one thing the man hated about being paired up with Itachi was the fact that he never got to have any fun at all.

* * *

Cold. It was so cold. A feeling she was entirely foreign to. She never felt so cold. Shira rose up to only find she wasn't in her boring hospital room. No, she was in a strange place that was covered in ice. Her blue eyes drifted all around to only see ice miles upon miles and then a large cliff off to one side. Slowly she stood up on her feet and looked down at her body to still see the bandages. A frown began to form upon her lips as she brought her arms together rubbing them greedily.

'So, this is what my opponents felt.' Shira thought to herself as she began to walk toward the cliff.

She paced in front of the cliff studying every single inch of it. She felt like she should somehow notice it but for the life her couldn't think of what this cliff could mean.

"You really don't know where you are?"

Instantly, Shira turned around to only come face to face with a girl who looked so much like her except the girl held the most crazed smile and her eyes seemed to hunger for destruction.

"Who are you?" Shira spoke wearily as she mentally scanned her body trying to find any sort of weapon to use to defend her self.

The girl gave a crazed laugh before going back to an eerie grin, "You really don't know who I am?"

"Wouldn't be asking if I did." Shira grumbled as her gaze drifted side to side.

Suddenly her gaze shot forward to only see the girl standing before her with that same grin. Shira tried to take a step back but her back was pressed against the cliff.

"Well..." The girl spoke as she leaned back a bit, "I think it's pretty obvious... I'm you."

"No, your not." Shira growled out.

The girl just laughed as she took a step back to spin around holding her hands out as if trying to go for a big hug, "Oh, but I am!"

"Your insane..."

The girl chuckled before looking over her shoulder at Shira, "Your right I am. After all I'm you..." The girl spoke before instantly appearing before Shira, "But I am the you that breaks."

"W-what..."

"This power we have its so much!" The girl claiming to be Shira spoke. Shira just watched as the blood lust in the girl's eyes grew more and more, "It will one day drive you toward the brink of insanity." The girl laughed as she turned away from Shira to walk a bit away from her, "It will make you lash out on the one's dear to you."

"Your wrong..." Shira spoke softly.

"Oh but it will happen, and it already had..."

Flashbacks of those two men appeared before Shira causing her to flinch.

The girl just smirked before taking a few more steps, "One body... Two body... three and more and more. Soon everyone will be killed! After all..."

"After all... what?" Shira spoke as she held a hand to her chest fearing for what this woman would say. Shira just couldn't believe her... She wouldn't hurt her love ones... Right?

"Don't you recognize where you are?"

Shira looked around her to only see the cliff and ice for miles, "Um no."

The girl just grinned, "Well, of course not, after all this is what it looks like when you cover it in ice."

"What..." Shira gulped, "What is this place?"

The girl's grin grew even wider if that was possible as she leaned over a bit, "Konoha."

Shira's eyes instantly widen and she saw the girl point down and when Shira looked down she screamed.

"NO!"

* * *

**sooooo its been a while... i am so sorry it took so long but i did not forget about this story i swear its just life just makes you so busy and then you don't have time to truly relax and what not DX i'm so sorry!**


End file.
